Titan
by AliceLiddel
Summary: Their's a new guild in town and sabertooth despise them and the feeling is surprisingly mutual. Though in the midst of rivalry can love blossom? after all their is a saying 'the more you hate, The more you love' (StingxOC,RoguexOC,OCxOC) and many more unlikely couples. this story is set a year before the Tenrou team is found.(OC's r closed) Story is finished, their will be a sequel
1. Their's A New Guild In Town

**_Author:YO MINNA!_**

**_Lily:Get on with it_**

**_Author:*pouts* anyways I have a little note down their please read and um Disclaimer-san please it's your time to shine_**

**_Disclaimer:Author-san-_**

**_Misaki:she does not own Fairytail only her OC's and that's me!_**

**_Disclaimer:HEY! I was suppose-_**

**_Author:Never mind on with the story guys_**

* * *

It was fine sunny day in Town and everybody was looking at the guild that was transferring from another town.

Their name?

Titan.

This was another guild aside from Sabertooth though everyone knew that they were just a normal '_guild_', that and were just by normal standards what they didn't know was that their members were strong especially the special five.

Namely

Victoria Sienheart

Yagami Frenz

Lily Genivive

Misaki Yatogami

Alice (unknown family name)

It was the years x790 and it was also quite a long time since tenrou island and the tenrou team were gone, Sabertooth was the strongest guild in Fiore right now and they just went home from the games and they again brought home the bacon.

The 'elite' team of Sabertooth was walking back to their guild quite tired but energetic since they won the games "Ha! another win!" Sting said arrogantly, everyone in town was congratulating them of course they were proud that they again won first and was the most powerful guild in Fiore

"Of course Sting we always win after all we are strong..." Minerva said to the blonde dragon slayer who was also her boyfriend and she gave him a light peck "Oi keep it down with the PDA" Orga said and Rufus nodded "That's right I've heard we've got a new guild standing here..." Rogue said quietly

"Tch whoever that guild is has no right to be standing here they should just go somewhere else..." Sting said, he was as arrogant as usual saying that they had no right to be standing at Sabertooth's grounds since they were in the top and they didn't need to be with those piety low lives.

"Then shall we pay them a visit?" Sting said evilly and Rogue shook his head "No sting we won't, we don't need to cause a ruckus now we have to get home-" but Minerva cut him off "Aright Sting since it's quite early we could pay them a little visit..." she said smirking as evil as her boyfriend (even more evil).

* * *

They asked directions for the new guild and walked in front, it was Victorian era mixed with Mythology type of style and Sting noted that the members were quite violent since every violent part of greek mythology like when Hercules cut medusa's head off for example was actually placed their

"Yagami-san that is violent! I don't support violence! Tate-san already place every bloody war in the history of mythology outside their! what would other people think?! We should love other people! not show violence! the poor children outside might have those horrible things sticked in their minds! Oh how horrible!" They heard a girly screech

Sting decided that he couldn't do anything but just barged in.

Their stood a guy a few years older than him with dark messy blonde hair that made him look like he just went out of bed and he wore a white polo shirt that was rolled up and a black vest with black skinnies and he wore light blue shades that showed his lazy hazel eyes perfectly.

Their stood a girl that made Sting and the boys (except Rogue) with him lost of words, she was beyond beautiful. Her beauty could rival the most beautiful girl in Fiore. She had blonde hair that was elegantly curled and cascading down her shoulders and bluest eyes they could see and had natural red lips and had a natural pink on her cheeks and she walked like the world bowed down to her a Goddess. She wore a simple beige dress that reached her knee's and wore a simple pair of wedges. she was perfect in men's eyes

"Ah they must be that other guild, Sabertooth.." Yagami said and Minerva on the other hand was snapping her teams back into the living world "...yes Minerva?" they asked suddenly back into the living world

"Oh erhm...right..." Sting said as he went back into his ass like and arrogant attitude

"Your suppose to lea-"

"LEAVE!?" another voice joined in and their stood a girl who looked like an angel (because she actually is) she was serious and she was scarier that she could rival Minerva "Leave? you say and who gives you the right Bozu?! don't get all cocky on us since your the strongest guild in Fiore we don't seem to care..." She snapped

"and who do you think you are to actually order someone stronger than you?" Minerva spat "Will all of you just shut up!?" Yagami yelled making the floor crack a little

"Yagami-san we don't want to raise the dead here..." Victoria said shivering a bit and he nodded

"I know,I know look I heard you just came back from the games and congrats by the way but I wouldn't like you meeting our master though he isn't very nice to people so will all of you just leave? before I actually lose it and summon every demon from hell?" Yagami said and Rogue sighed and pulled everyone back "were sorry we'll try and not bother you again..." Rogue said quietly and pulled his team back and Sting started protesting when they left

"I don't like them.." that's all what Rogue said "Don't tell me your afraid of them Rogue.." Orga said "I have no memory of Rogue being afraid of anyone!" Rufus exclaimed "Orga's got a point Rogue.." Sting said and Minerva just agreed to her blonde boyfriend "I'm not it's just we don't know who were dealing with.." Rogue said in a no emotional voice "We could beat those guys to pulp..." Sting said arrogantly.

meanwhile in the titan guild the members were all still out buying supplies.

Their Master walked down from the second floor a cigarette in his hand "What was the ruckus about?" he asked lazily. His name? Tate Light.

He was a well built man but not that buff and had red hair and grey eyes that looked very cold and he had a silver earring on his right ear. He wore a plain white shirt and a black fur jacket and simple pants and black combat boots and is on his mid twenties and he had the attitude of not caring what happens to the world.

he had a cold attitude to arrogant people and people who always think so highly of themselves that was why Yagami had to push the Sabers out before their Master could beat them to pulp.

"Nothing has Misa arrived yet?" he asked lazily as he sat down at the bar while Yagami placed rum in front of him "No she went out..." Misa Andromeda.

She was a young girl age of twelve and had light pink hair and soft red eyes and that could rival Rogue's emo expression.

Her magic? She was an earth mage and even though in her young age she was kinda strong.

"Oh! our bartender is back!" Yagami said as he saw Drake go back in with a bunch of Rum, beer and every alcohol drink was in their you name it? he bought it.

"I heard a couple of sabers went by here.." he said as he placed his groceries down and immediately Tate spitted his drink "A what?!" Tate exclaimed

"Tate calm the fuck down I just told them to leave and they did don't fucking worry..." Yagami cursed which earned him a whole pep talk from Victoria saying that he should never say that language especially when Misa is around Tate suddenly growled

"Will you all just shut up!?" Tate yelled which made everybody shut up "..I don't fucking care and I don't want stupid cocky bastards on my guild!" Tate exclaimed, mad.

He never liked the sabers and their attitude.

Treating the weak like trash.

It disgusted him.A his opinion everyone was strong in their own way

"Now if they get back to my fucking guild get them outta here before I fucking burn them!" he said and he placed the glass down and went back up in a bad mood

"well his clearly pissed..." Lily suddenly popped out and Yagami sighed

"oh yeah Alice and Misaki is back with the last of their stuff." Lily said as she sat down to read the bible

* * *

*Somewhere over the Rainbow*

In the other side of the town their sat a green haired girl with forest green eyes and was eating like their was no tomorrow and a red haired girl with cold black lifeless eyes who just watched her boringly while unknowingly stirring her coffee

"I don't get it. why do we have to stay here if Tate hates Sabertooth?" asked the green haired girl"

"He wants to show them that's their's more than being strong in a guild, you know him. he wants to teach people a lesson..now finish all of that we still have to put this stuff back at the guild and not run into any saber on the way back" her friend replied and started sipping the cold coffee

* * *

Note:

**_I am still open for OC's so please register it down their in that Review Box it should be like this:_**

**_Name (for ur OC):_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Hair and Eye Color:_**

**_Magic:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_So that's all and please support :)_**

**_Yagami:And please review_**

**_Lily: and favorite!_**

**_Alice:Oh and please make sure your OC a bit more specific you don't want Author-san to make your OC undesirable for you right?_**

**_Author:YOSH! Thanks for reading! and have a good day!_**


	2. first author's note:About the OC's

Authors Note:

So sorry if you thought this was a chapter but regarding the OC's I shall repeat again what you should do if it can't fit in that review box just PM me or PM me (or Review if you have more questions about this.)

**Again** this is what the form should LOOK LIKE:

Name:

Gender:

Hair and Eye Color:

Magic:

Personality:

If you want to add more then that's all right with me but please bear with me if I'm not updating so much because I still have to go over your OC', you can also put your OC in any guild you want (example:sabertooth ) instead of my OC Guild so again thank you for bearing with me and hope you enjoy the story onwards because I have a lot of stuff to put in their:)

Also a little clarification the more OC's submitted the better since I'm not really good with naming my characters so please help me.

Yours Truly,

_AliceLiddel_

-A writer of Wattpad and Fanfiction -

Follow me at wattpad:Aliceliddel20


	3. Titan Profile (Titan's Top five Mages)

_Author: Hi guys I decided to make a profile so that you could understand the top five main characters_

_Misaki:But don't show it to sabertooth_

_Yagami:*smirks* at least she isn't that stupid _

_Author:anyways OC's are still open do send me some :) Disclaimer-san please and nobody interrupt! or I'm killing you in the story!_

_Yagami and Misaki:H-Hai!_

_Disclaimer-san:Arigato Author-san! AliceLiddel does not own anything except her OC's also the OC's that you guys made are respectfully yours_

* * *

Titan Profile (not in order) **You SHALL NOT pass any of this information to any other guilds or Tate and these five people listed are going to hunt _YOU_ down**

Name:Victoria Sienheart

Sex:Female

Age:18

Nickname:Vic, Toria, Tori, or simply Victoria. She is called Goddess by some other people but usually she's called Aphrodite's daughter

Appearance:She is describe as beautiful. She has Blonde hair perfectly curled that cascades down her shoulders and as describe by Sting and the boys she had the bluest eyes they had ever seen. She has natural red lips and has a natural pink on her cheeks making her look like she's wearing make-up but is has milky skin and since she has Aphrodite's Magic that double's her beauty even more.

Clothes:Usually she wears a beige colored dress that reaches her knee's and a pair of wedges that match.

Insignia: Her insignia is on her upper right breast and is color pink.

Likes:Pink, Love,dress',jewelry,shoes,romance,clean environment and people,gossiping and matchmaking

dislikes:Violence, and bad words and fire

Hobbies:Matchmaking,gossiping

Strengths:Her beauty, she is able to get what she wants with her voice

Weakness: insults,and fire

Magic:Aphrodite's Gift

Spells:

(_PJ references I don't own this magic but I got it from Uncle Rick_ -) Charm Speaking: she is able to control anyone no matter how much strong they will be able to let them do anything.

Emotion Playing: As she has the gift of Aphrodite she can play with the emotions of humans (like the feeling of rage, jealousy etc.)

Her other unknown magic is the feeling where she is able to make men have a desire to be with her.

Another unknown magic is where she is able to know the weakness of her opponent by the glint of an eye.

Transformation:She is in advanced level

Re-equip:Though she does not use it all the time

One of her least and unknown magic is when she has no control of her emotions and she bursts into her holy form. anyone who looks at this form will be incinerated at the spot.

History: She used to be an heiress of one of the richest family in Fiore but when she was fifteen their family's enemies plotted against them and burned their house to the ground and that made her fear fire. At some point she met Tate who saved her life and she decided to thank him by joining his guild.

About her: She is a cheerful person who supports world peace and is not into violence and cursing but has a very short temper and when she see's her friends hurt she get's pissed thus unleashing her unknown magic.

Attack Power:3/5

Defensive Power:5/5

Speed:3/5

Intelligence:5/5

Beauty:6/5

* * *

Name:Yagami Frenz (I kinda describe him like a character of K- project)

Sex:Male

Age:24

Nickname:Just Yagami but people label him as Demon's child or Satan himself inside a hot guys body,Demon King, and Freak (courtesy of Lily).

Appearance: Yagami has dark blonde hair that usually is styled messy and lazy hazel eyes and has an okay complexion and is Demon form he has a more serious expression and his blonde hair turns midnight black and his hazel eyes turn cold gray.

Clothes:He usually is the classy type of guy, wearing a polo shirt sleeves rolled up and a black vest and black pants and light blue demon form he has a more king-like type of outfit though his outfit may look simple that only consists of a black kimono but instead of demon like wings it's a dark violet shadow for his wings.

Insignia:at his mid back in the right and color red with an outline of black. Likes:women,smoking, and drinking

dislikes:Lily Genivive and her stupid bitchiness

Hobbies:he likes drinking with Tate, habitual smoking,and going out with girls.

Strengths:if his fighting underground that is where his best at,dark, and fire.

Weakness':Angels and Light Magic

Magic:Demon Summoner

Little is known about his magic but it is evident that he is able to summon every creature in hell thus gaining him that title king of the demons.

He is resistant to fire no matter how strong your fire is since hell is actually made out fire.

He fights very well at the dark and underground but his weakness against light mages gives him on the edge but since he is a very smart man he is able to always find a loop hole when he faces one the same thing with Angels, Lily is an example of one that is why they are always at each others throats because a devil and an angel have a rivalry between each other. He (like Lily) has his own form which is also powerful, he has more strength and speed and is able to call more demons in one time like being able to crack every land in Fiore and unleashing the demons not controlled very well he could send his opponent to hell.

History:When Yagami was eighteen he was disowned by his family fearing his magic of being like that, he knew Tate by that time already and decided to run his friend and is somehow like the guild master's adviser since he was the very first member to be applied. At some point he met Lily but didn't know her magic at that time,but when they both knew they started getting at each other's throats always throwing insults at each other.

About him:Yagami is a player and loves to flirt with women but despite that he treats a woman in respect and is a real gentleman and he is very nice to both friends and enemies and keeps saying that 'enemies might be of help someday' he also has the habit of cursing a lot when Victoria isn't their though he still cannot control his magic very well only a few know's this though like in Chapter one when he wanted the saber mages to be gone and when he raised his voice he created a crack on the ground.

Victoria knowing that he might awaken some of his creatures stopped him before he could create bigger, Rogue must've sensed this and he knew that being their was a disadvantage because he could use Rogue and suck his shadow dragon slaying technique out of him and that pushed Rogue to get his nakama out before they pushed a wrong button on she and Lily don't get along Yagami has some respects for her because of her strength.

Attack Power:5/5

Defensive Power:4/5

Speed:5/5

Intelligence:5/5

Flirting:6/5

* * *

Name:Lily Genivive (_I described Lily a bit like a character in Stray Devil, it's a manga_)

Sex:Female

Age:24

Nickname: Just Lily. Called Holy Angel,messenger from the heavens, bearer of the light, and Bitch and Granny (in courtesy of Yagami)

Appearance:She has brown hair that is usually in fish tail braid and plain brown eyes and has pale white skin and as describe by sting she looked like an her Angel form her hair turns dirty blonde and her eyes turns Aqua blue.

Clothes: She wears a long white polo shirt with a lavender colored ribbon and a matching lavender colored skirt that is short but she has stockings to cover up her legs and she wears five inch heels and has a cross hanged on her her Angel form she has a set of wings but cannot be touched and her clothes turns to a white linen cloth with an armor and she has a set of gold stack bracelets on both of her hands. Insignia:Color white and is located at the middle of her neck in the back.

Likes:White, Quiet places, Peace,Serenity, praying, and the holy book.

Dislikes:Yagami Frenz and his demonic freak aura and Evil people.

Hobbies:Reading the holy book, praying,playing the harp and violin,doing yoga and anything relaxing

Strengths: -unknown-

Weakness: dark and underground

Magic:Angel's Magic She is able to have her angel form and her speed and strength higher's when she is in this form though she does not use it all the time. Her magic is especially powerful in the light and she uses it as an advantage. Her music is able to mesmerize the enemy and is able to do anything in her command She is able to see the sins that human has committed and is able to cleanse them. She is able to summon heavens sword and is very good at using it, it is used to cut down evil or her enemy. Not much is also known about her magic since she is quite secretive about it.

History:Lily was a wanderer back was a runaway from home since her family used her magic for more evil causes though in a year she worked for different kinds of jobs to support her. She bumped into Victoria once and she brought her to the Titan guild and all of them welcomed her with open arms Except Yagami since their first meeting they started becoming enemies because of that they were always at each other's throats.

About her: Though Lily posses' the angel magic her attitude is like a disciplinarian. As describe by sting she was scary that she could actually rival you put one toe out of line she can punish you but Yagami was never afraid of the mage since he knew that inside she was so innocent and goody yagami she also has some respects for her fellow mage.

Attack Power:4/5

Defensive Power:5/5

Speed:3/5

Intelligence:5/5

Angelicness:6/5

* * *

Name:Misaki Yatogami (_Now if you watched Bleach you'd remember the certain number three espada called Nel_)

Sex:Female

Age:21

Nickname:Yatogami, Mi-Mi. Labelled as Stupid (by Yagami),Dragon slayer, Elemental, she who controls the elements.

Appearance:she has light green wavy hair, and forest green eyes. She's tan since she loves going outside.

Clothes:She wears a tight navy green shirt with a few rips and shows her stomach and she wears just a green bikini underwear for her bottom and wears no shoes but she also wears a dark green tattered cape and a green scarf that somehow covers her mouth and nose.

Insignia:It's color is blue and has an outline of white and is located at her right abdomen.

Likes:Green!White!Blue!Red! outdoors, dirt, FOOD, anything that includes the four elements

Dislikes: clean people

Strengths:-unknown-

Weakness':-unknown-

Magic:Elemental Dragon Slayer she is so far the strongest from any dragon slayer since she is able to use all four elements that could make her slay a fire, earth,air,and water dragon.

She is a first generation like Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel.

All her attacks are like dragon slayers but unlike them she uses all four elements thus creating more damage than ever. Her secret art is unknown since she has not shown it to anybody saying that she will only show it to a worthy opponent.

History:Like the other first generation dragon slayers her dragon disappeared in x777 leaving her alone she did not join any guilds though but fend in the streets until when she was seventeen she found out about Tate's guild and she joined it.

About her:She is always a happy go lucky type of girl, she is as dense as a rock and as yagami called her a stupid young girl but when she fights she is able to know which and where to attack especially if it is one of the four loves to eat a lot and has no manners which makes Victoria hate her for that and has a child like attitude and is amazed by the wonders of the world.

Attack Power:5/5

Defensive Power:4/5

Speed:5/5

Intelligence:2/5

Greenness: 6/5

Exceed: Kane

Sex:Male

Personality: Kane unlike his master is very serious and always worries about his master's dense attitude and instead him being babysat it's him who does the babysitting job.

Magic:Aera

* * *

Name:Alice (unknown family name) (_She kinda looks like Erza Knightwalker_)

Sex:Female

Age:Eighteen

Nickname:Al, Labels are 'titan guilds strongest woman mage', Daughter of Darkness, and Zeref's Pawn.

Appearance:She is described to have raven colored hair with red streaks and teal colored eyes that could freeze you up because of it's beauty. She has pale skin since she is not fond of the outdoors.

Clothes:A turtle neck sweater with no sleeves, a pair of leggings and three inches heel knee length boots and she also wears fingerless gloves

Insignia:Color black with an outline of gold and is located at her upper right arm.

Likes:Old books, Hot Chocolate, Apple and Cinnamon

Dislikes:Arrogant men and people who thinks their better than others

Hobbies:Reading,cooking, sleeping

Strengths:-Unknown-

Weakness':-unknown-

Magic:Magician's eye

the only few things that they know was that it is able to copy any magic it sees and have it her's permanently. It is also able to cancel out any magic spells if the user and the opponent have the same level.

History:Alice was buried for two hundred years and awoken again by the Zeref worshippers, they planned to use her magic to wake their master up but in the middle of their ritual they all died because her magic was leaking out and destroying everybody in the midst.

She joined a high and mighty strong dark guild but was never trial for it since she handed the guild herself to the council because she couldn't handle when she saw the death of innocent men being taken. She could not join other guilds though because of her past until she met Tate and he accepted the young girl so she owed a lot to Tate and she treated everyone like family.

About her: She is usually quiet and has always a boring and lazy expression, she is always seen giving everybody sly hated people who were very arrogant like the men from Sabertooth, she was one of the people against of having the guild being transferred to their also is very keen and observant towards her enemies and acts very cold towards them. She is close with Misaki and always accompany her since she found her rather quite amusing.

Attack Power:5/5

Defensive Power:5/5

Speed:5/5

Intelligence:5/5

Laziness:6/5

* * *

Author:Well guys these are the following people who so far have I have placed in the second chapter _SaiyaStyles and Shinju The Juubi, _your OC's were remarkable since I needed them:)

Victoria:Please send more OC's the more the merrier. :) and see you in the next chapter titled_ '**Titan's Master**'_


	4. Titan's Master

**Author:Hey minna i'm not gonna take long but disclaimer..wait..where is it?!**

**Misaki:Eh he went to run some errands so he left me doing this job anyways AliceLiddel does not own Fairytail except her Oc's, your OC's are respectfully yours**

**Yagami:now own with the story Fuckers! *Raises both middle finger***

**Misa:what's fu-**

**Yagami:shit don't tell Tate I said that to you..**

**Misa:what's shi-**

**Yagamiz: nevermind just get own with the story guys!**

* * *

"Hey Yagami-san..." Kimi said smirking at the blonde haired mage "Where's Styles?" Yagami asked the raven haired girl and she pointed out her big brother to Yagami who was just at the sidelines reading a book and unknowingly petting his wolf, Nina.

Yagami scratched his head nervously "He needs to so socialize a bit more though" Yagami said nervously and he placed some drinks down

"Start serving Kimi-chan.." Yagami said.

Kimi picked the tray with ease "Hai! oh and by the way I heard some sabertooth mages came by here..." Kimi said She was in gossip mode again and Yagami grew a tick mark "Just serve the damn drinks Kimi.." he yelled and Kimi pouted and just did what she was told since she didn't want to see demons and dead people popping out of the ground.

Tate went down his hair messier than ever and Misa was just following him, no one really knew why Tate was so close to Misa she was just like everybody here.

Though you could say that this was not really a normal guild, most of the members were strays and outcasts maybe about ninety five Victoria for example she used to be one of the richest heiress in Fiore but her parents died in a wild fire and not to mention Yagami also came from a rich family but was disowned by his parents since they feared his magic. Misa on the other hand watched as every family member of her's was slayed, Tate found her alone in the cold snow and they've been sticking together ever since.

"I'm meeting Sabertooth's Master today.." he said running his hands through his hair fixing it and Kimi threw him a hair gel "for once use this..." She said to him and Tate sighed but instead of using it he burned it.

"I hate Hair gel..." was all he said Lily as usual was reading her daily dose of the bible and Victoria came to Tate and handed him a freshly dry cleaned jacket with fur on it.

"Here all done...and Tate-san please don't end up burning Sabertooth to the grounds..." Victoria pleaded and Tate nodded unsure of what she said since he wasn't really listening since that wasn't what he was good at.

"Come on Misa..." he said to the light pink haired girl who nodded in reply and followed Tate like a puppy.

After a moment the guild doors opened to reveal Misaki and Alice, Misaki was an elemental dragon slayer. She had light green wavy hair that was a few inches below the neck and forest green eyes.

On the other hand Alice (her hair would kinda be like Erza Knightwalker and her face kinda like her's but with different eye and hair color) had black wavy hair with a few red streaks that reached her mid back and a part of her hair was ponytailed and some of her hair strands falling in other words her hair was messy and she had teal colored eyes that when you looked at it you would be frozen by it's beauty.

"Misaki! Alice!" Victoria squealed

"Yo!" Misaki exclaimed Alice on the other hand sat across Styles who just gave her a stiff nod in reply.

Kimi then felt bad "Acknowledgement! he does it with her while I'm ignored and I'm his sister!" Kimi sulked and Yagami and Misaki sweat dropped "O-Oi.." they said and started comforting the mage.

Lily on the other hand started talking to Victoria about her magic where she could play with people's emotions like it was a toy. After a moment or so Lily stood up "Oi Freak give me some wine please" Lily ordered Yagami chuckled darkly "So two-shoes actually had it in her eh?" Yagami said and Lily growled

A couple of Uh-oh's rang through the guild, the two were at it again.

"You little fiend! I drink that all the time-" she exclaimed and before she could finish her sentence a barrel of wine fell right at her and she growled when she stood up "You little freak!" she said a tick mark growing at her head "well you didn't say a glass right?" the guild watch as the two bicker endlessly

It all stopped when they suddenly heard someplace boom. "What the fuck?!" Misaki jumped as she ran to the window and looked outside "Tate-san..." Victoria growled "what's wrong Tori-san?" Misaki asked her and Victoria sighed "That's where the sabertooth guild is located! great! now that pulled the trigger!" Victoria said throwing her hands in the air

"well what do you expect from him? the minute they act all arrogant he flips the switch..." Yagami said and Victoria rolled her eyes "he should control his temper..." Victoria said running her hand through her blonde hair

"Says the one whose actually worst..." Yagami said and Victoria looked at him glaring daggers and he just looked away and lit his cigarette.

In a minute or so Tate went back with Misa not a single scratch visible "What did you do?" Victoria yelled and Tate smirked "You said I couldn't burn it so I exploded it..." he said and Victoria face palmed

"we need a letter of Apology everyone!" Victoria said clapping her hands and Yagami sighed "...That won't work we blew up their guild Tori..." Yagami said and Lily just sighed "Hate to admit it but the freak is right.." Lily said and she looked at Misaki for help but she wasn't listening and Alice was just their reading and not paying mind to anyone.

Victoria crossed her arms in annoyance "Fine! i'm going their myself!" she exclaimed and Yagami sighed "i'm coming with ya! who knows what they'd do to you! Oi. bitch come with us!" he yelled to Lily "would you-" and Yagami just closed her mouth with his hand "yeah yeah come on..." she said and they headed to Sabertooth.

Alice on the other hand went up to see her Master "Tate I need to talk to you..." she knocked at his door and he heard muffled voices so she decided to go in and sat across Tate who was laying down lazily at the couch watching Misa play with green marbles.

"I have news about the guild you call Fairytail..." Alice said and Tate's eyes turned to her and he immediately sat up "what is it?" he asked and Alice's gaze soften for a moment " it wasn't really gone I felt traces of their magic still left..." she said

In the other side of town Yagami and Lily were arguing while Victoria was thinking about what to say to the guild.

They arrived into a very damaged guild the roof was gone and the places were a bit burned and Yagami stopped arguing "wow and that was the weakest attack Tate could actually give them..." Yagami whisteled and Lily smacked him in the head "BAKA! now's not the time to be impressed!"

"well-"

"will all of you just shut up!?" Victoria snapped and the two obediently zipped their mouths "Good now we have to apologize!" she continued and they walked to a burnt down guild hall

"Oi look Minerva it's the members of that guild!" they heard a familiar voice exclaimed and they turned to see the five who was their a day before "Oh...you..." Lily said smugly "You actually have the guts to go here after what you did?" Minerva spat like they were lower than her "I am deeply sorry..." but before Victoria could finish Minerva spat on her face.

Yagami and Lily's eyes widen at the action of the girl. Victoria raised her hand signaling she was okay, she only lost her temper when the girl had done something to hurt her friends but when it was her she was alright with that.

she wiped her face with her hankie. "You want to be forgiven? then fucking kiss each of our feet..." Minerva said angrily. Lily was about to pounce but Victoria stopped her "It's alright Lily-san..." she said and she slowly bend to kiss each of their shoes.

First was Orga,he smirked in was next and he said something that a beauty like her would remain in his memory Sting who just laughed and said something about her being pathetic. Then their was rogue the minute she was a few inches away he stepped back "This girl has done nothing that I see is wrong.." he said quietly. Minerva argued but he just ignored her antic, then when it was her time to kiss Minerva's shoe but instead she kicked her by the chin "Their..." she said angrily and this time Lily lost it "Hey-"

"Enough" a cold voice said and they turned to see Alice by the door way, everyone went quiet, Sting seemed to gawk at her since he liked how she smelled

"Fighting them will not be the best choice since your anyways going to be outnumbered by foes sooner or later..." she said to Lily and Yagami and she turned to Sabertooth " and fighting her..." she said pointing to Victoria "..is unfair since she hates fighting and I'd like to see you try if she gets serious since you'd be dead anyways..." she said and she turned to Lily and Yagami "Help her up talking is not very well with this people since they're like wild monkeys out of their cage...and they seemed to be even stupider than them.." she said her eyes shifted from teal ones to red ones.

"Come on before Tate hears this or his going to really blow this guild up..." she said as she started walking away from the half burned up guild.

It was night time Victoria walked around town and she suddenly was huddled up by men and talking to her saying that she was pretty and that she'd have to go with them. "I'm tired boys go home.." she said flashing a small sweet smile and the boys immediately nodded obediently and walked away like innocent puppies.

"what did you do?" a voice asked and she jumped up in surprise and she turned to see the raven haired buy who refused to let her kiss his feet

"That was one of the treats of my magic..." she said

"You control them?"

"No silly! I charm speak them! my magic is called Aphrodite's gift..." she said and he just nodded "... then why didn't you use that to Minerva?" he asked

"Now that would be unfair...wait what's your full name?" she asked

"Rogue Cheney..."

"Well Rogue-san it'd be unfair to use that now would it be? She has to do it on her own free will to see if she was willing to forgive me or not..." Victoria said and her gaze shifted

"...I don't get it why you don't posses hatred for Sting though..isn't he light dragon slayer? and your a shadow dragon slayer? The two you met a while ago are like you..." she said to Rogue

"Sting is like a brother to me..." Rogue said, he did a little research on the Titan guild and it seemed like Victoria was one of the top five strongest mages, they say she may not be good at fighting but you may never mess with her since no matter how strong you are she can kill you right at the spot.

"I see. I do hope that someday Lily-san and Yagami-san would look at each other that way maybe even more.." she said softly.

Then something struck Rogue, if he remembered mythology correctly Aphrodite was suppose to be even stronger than the god of war but why? "Do you want to come to dinner with me?" she asked the dragon slayer and he jumped up "w-what? " he asked "well since i haven't had dinner yet you can come with me.." she said "No it's fine I'm having dinner with Sting maybe some other time..." he said clearing his throat "ah yes then have a good night Cheney-san.." she then walked away leaving him to look at her distant figure.

Rogue went home greeted by his exceed Frosch and Sting and his exceed Lector "Oh Rogue what took you so long?I'm dying of starvation!" asked Sting

"Fro was worried..." Fro said and Lector scoffed and began saying that Rogue was strong enough to handle himself.

"I just ran into someone and Sting don't over react.." he said and Sting smirked "I smell a hint of vanilla on you don't tell me your with that weakling that Minerva beat the shit a while ago..." he said and Rogue scoff

"Sting she's one of the top five of their guild and her magic may have.." he said as he placed the groceries down "Impress me..." he said "She's the top two strongest..." he said quietly as he got the eggs out of the bag

"..she didn't look much the Master must be stupid in picking their members.." Sting scoffed and his eyes widen "...and where did you learn that anyways?!" he exclaimed and Rogue sighed "I researched and I only got a few though she openly stated her magic saying it was Aphrodite's gift..." he said and Sting bursted into laughter

"so we should be scared by her beauty?" he said rolling on the ground laughing harder "I remembered reading about that one Sting and her magic isn't what you call just beauty.." he said and Sting stood up "then make-over? right?" he said and again he exploded into a fit of laughter.

"The master really is stupid.." he said wiping his tears "Sting haven't I told you to never under estimate them?" he snapped at his partner, he didn't like this part of Sting.

"well you did mention it a few times.." he said stupidly "all of five of them are high enough to become guild masters Sting remember that.." he said and Sting rolled his eyes "your taking their side now?" he scrunched his nose in disgust

"No Sting sometimes we have to accept they're beyond our capabilities, remember when that guy created a crack in the floor yesterday?" he asked his partner he somewhat gave a stiff nod "If I hadn't drag you all four out of their he would've sent all five of us to hell.." he said darkly

*Somewhere over the Rainbow*

"Tate-san I have gathered information about the guild you desired..." a man said, the thing that made him stand out was the dragon tattoo he had on his bald head and the claws of it trailed down to his right eye

"Thank you Draco, sooner or later we have to find out what Tartarus is up to and I am sorry I had to put you up on a dangerous job..." Tate said.

The man called Draco shook his head "It's alright Tate-san it was quite easy..." he said and Tate nodded "Get some rest we have a big day tomorrow..." he said and Draco obediently nodded and went out leaving Misa and Tate alone "we'll have to send out those five sooner or later..." Tate muttered...

* * *

**Victoria:OC's are still accepted...**

**Alice:...I hoped you enjoyed the story... **

**Lily:... see ya in the next chapter...**

**Alice,Lily, and Victoria:'_Tate's Big Problem'_**

**Author:Ciao!**


	5. Another note T-T

Sorry guys but the OC's are going to be temporarily closed and I will re open it sooner or later I think I have enough for now 


	6. Tate's Big Problem

**Lily:eh since Author-san told me so...Disclaimer-san!**

**Disclaimer:Author does not own Fairytail! she only own's her OC's and the OC's you amde are rightfully yours!**

**Misaki:eh heres the next chappie Author-san says she hopes you enjoyed it. oh and for the reviews...**

**SaiyaStyles:_I'm glad you liked it stay tune arigato..._  
**

* * *

Victoria was walking down town holding a couple of fashion bags on both of her hands, the sun kissed her skin and she loved it being out here in the walked in the store, it has been a week since they transferred here aside from the occasional fights of Sabertooth and Titan they were so far fine.

Nothing serious.

Tate, her guild master couldn't actually care less. He seemed to be distracted by something which made her frown, just what was distracting him?

You could say Victoria was like the mother of the guild, always their when you need help and stuff.

She walked until she reached a café.

It was a young waiter and he was very shock by the beauty of her, he stuttered every word he said.

"I'll have a vanilla milk shake and three pieces of chocolate chip cookies dear..." she said handing the menu back to him and flashing him her famous million jewel smile. He instantly fainted at the floor and the manager bowed down and apologized saying that she could have a free meal but she said it was alright.

Immediately she saw a familiar black haired mage "Rogue-san!" she said waving at him and Rogue turned to see the breathtaking beauty "Victoria..." he said with a no emotional voice and Victoria motioned him to sit right in front of him and he hesitated but eventually did.

"what would you like?" Victoria asked as she raised her hand to call the waiter "Black coffee please..." he said and Fro jumped up the table sitting at sidelines "and who is this cutie?" she asked smiling when she saw Fro

"Ah his name is Frosch my exceed..." Rogue said and Victoria saw him smile "Must be very special for you..." she said as they started serving their drinks and cookies "you could say so.." he said and he took a sip of his hot coffee and Victoria gave one of her cookies to Fro "consider this a hello gift" she said smiling warmly at the exceed

"Fro thanks you..." he said as he started biting the cookie "I love him Rogue-san his adorable!" she said smiling at the exceed and Rogue sweat drop as she saw her hugging the exceed and Rogue watched as she carefully put the exceed down.

"So Rogue-san tell me about yourself..." she said smiling and Rogue's eyes widen at what she said.

In the other side of town Alice was walking while reading an old book but she just accidentally bumped a wall,more like a guy. She looked up and her lazy teal colored eyes trailed to his blue ones and she remembered him

"Oh...the saber guy..." she said boringly.

"that isn't just any other sabertooth member lady! it's the great Sting-Kun!" an exceed exclaimed "You don't seem happy nor Pissed to see me.." he said cocking a brow "I have nothing against you...You aren't that Minerva bitch who just kicked my friend out of the blue..." she said and he inched closer

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that..." Sting growled, he began hating this girl if Minerva heard this she'd be dead anyways and she gave out a frown

"Forgive me for my rude manners." she said a hint of sarcasm was detected "Your lucky your a girl because Sting-kun would've punch you by now!" The cat exclaimed and Sing rolled his eyes "..Who cares if she is one?" he exclaimed and he raised his hand to punch the girl and she grabbed a hold of his fist and she tightened the grip and his eyes widen as he saw his skin tearing slowly, piece by piece and slowly showing the inside.

"Lesson number one never under estimate a Titan especially a girl titan..." she said and she released the grip and his hands went back to normal and he looked up to see the girl gone, he stretched his hands for a bit and shook his head

"Sting-Kun are you alright? " Lector asked him "I'm fine Lector, we gotta go home. Minerva must be their by now..." he said and he quickly jogged and his exceed flying with him.

Meanwhile Rogue was smiling at what Victoria said "..Their at least I made you smile..." she said as she break a cookie bit and slowly eating it. "Why would you want to make me smile..." he asked and Victoria laughed "well I don't want a pretty face like yours go into the trash because of that..wait..." she opened her bag and got a hold of a camera

"For once smile or I'm going to keep snapping pictures till you do..." she blackmailed "come here Frosch stand in the middle" she said motioning him and Fro immediately did "Smile.." she said then immediately two pictures went out "You clicked twice?" Rogue asked and she smiled at him "well dun!one for you..one for me...Here.." she said handing him a picture. " you seem to be a strange one..." Rogue said and Victoria smiled and when she was about to say something she saw the time.

"Oh god! I am so sorry Rogue but I have to go.." she said picking up her shopping bags and she kissed Fro on the cheek ".. i promise I'll make it up to you..Tate's gonna kill me if I 'm late..." she exclaimed panicking while packing all her things, she straighten up and gave Rogue her best smile but was kind of strained

"Bye Rogue this has been the best chat I've ever had with a guy..." she said and she kissed his temple and immediately ran off before he could say anything.

"Fro likes her!" Frosch said Rogue smirked "Me too Fro..." he said and sipping the remaining contents of the coffee

Back in the Titan Guild, Tate was staring at the white haired take over mage "Mira..." he muttered touching the picture and he heard a knock and he immediately placed the picture down and he cleared his throat.

Then five people went in "You called for us Tate?" yagami said seriously and Tate nodded "as you all know Fairytail is still going to be awaken next year..." he said and he opened his drawer and a neatly scribbled hand writing was sprawled in the envelope

_Mirajane Strauss_

"In case of certain emergencies I want you to give this to this mage... I want you to support their guild in any causes you got that?"

"But Tate-" Victoria and Lily protested

"I said did you got that!?" he yelled banging his fist on the table, everyone looked down

"H- hai!" they all said but Yagami just kept quiet. "I'm not ordering you as a friend but as your guild master no matter what happens follow that okay? give that letter to her.." he said "HAI!" they all said

"good now call Draco,Kimi, and Styles before I have a headache..." he said and they all went out and in a minute Draco,Kimi and Styles went in and locked the door behind them "You are my best three mages and I want you to spy on this guild..." he said pointing to the picture of Tartarus

"...Don't fight I want you three to spy and don't alert those five they cannot fight them just yet..If anything happens I want you to abort immediately anything life threatening abort do you three understand?" he said "Hai!"

"Good and at least come back with more answers on what my cousin is planning to do..." he said and his eyes trailed to Draco "Make sure you aren't caught..." he said, he trusted Draco since he was older and seem to be wiser. "oh and like I said don't alert those five pesky kids.." he said and the three immediately left.

*Somewhere in Town*

"COOL,COOL COOOOOL!" a blonde haired man said as he saw the pictures of the shadow dragon slayer with the blonde haired mage

"Love is in the air!" he exclaimed as he started running off to somewhere.

In the shadows an older man in a hoodie walked through the guild doors of the Titan guild, he may had a few bandages but it was fine by the looks of it, his shoes echoing the now quiet guild

"Oh Ryuki-san..." Drake said to the quiet man who just gave him a curt nod in reply

"the usual?" he asked and the older man just nodded in reply and he handed him some scotch on ice "how was the job?" he asked the quiet man but all he got was no answer.

This man was Ryuki Kisaragi, a dragon slayer who like the others in Titan guild had a horrible past.

"By the way Master want's you up their..." he said He nodded and placed the glass down and went up. He opened the door and their revealed Tate smoking

"Sit down... I got something to tell ya..." he said and Ryuki obediently sat down "I found some information regarding the man your finding..." he said

* * *

**Author:My chapter is kind of short but I. hope it lived up to your expectations, I'll post the next tomorrow, I decided this will be a fifteen chapter story with a sequel if you won't like my ending**

**Victoria:Author-san is thankful to the people who gave their OC's if your OC isn't here yet you just wait since they could appear in later chapters**

**Alice:Reviews! and have a good day or night minna!**

**Yagami:watch out for the next chapter...**

**Misaki**: '_Arrogance is NOT on her vocabulary_'


	7. Arrogance is NOT on her Vocabulary

_Tate:eh what's going on here?_

_Yagami:Nothing Tate oh yeah since Disclaimer-san isn't here today please do it Tate _

_Tate:Misa! do it!_

_Misa:uh...Author-san does not own Fairytail only her OC's your OC's are respectfully yours_

_Yagami:Enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Alice hiked around the mountains with Ryuki, She was sweaty and grimy but even though she hated outdoors she still had to be in shape and hiking was the only sport she could find useful.

Right now she and Ryuki was going down from the mountains "Ryu-san I'll be heading to the restaurant.." she said waving at the older man who just gave her a stiff nod in reply

Alice still sweaty just walked to a restaurant and ate breakfast.

"Sting-Kun it's a titan!" someone said pointing to her.

She turned to see Sting Eucliff and his exceed, she grimaced. So early and someone was about to ruin her perfectly good morning.

"Someone doesn't seem to happy to see me..." he said as he popped a seat and a waitress went up to them and started flirting with Sting and Sting accepted it graciously

Alice sipped her coffee as she saw the waitress showing her insides to Sting and she coughed a bit "The guy has a girlfriend..." she said to the waitress and she pressed a hard glare and ran off

"Your cheating on her..." she said and Sting rolled his eyes "she's been a fan I gotta accept it graciously..." he said and Lector, his exceed nodded "Sting-kun is just being nice!" his exceed defended and she sighed

"Sting if you keep doing that your relationship with your girlfriend will not end well.." she said and Sting snorted "So? you called her a bitch yesterday..." he said

"yes I admit but you defended her..." Alice bit back, leaning at the back of her chair and crossing her arms "Sting your arrogance is blinding you..." she said and he banged his hands at the table "What about you?" he spat

"Arrogance isn't in my vocabulary I'll be dead someday and I may be remembered for only a few years then I'll be gone like air..." she said and she picked up the bag "I'll be going now..enjoy your breakfast and take my advice if you don't love her anymore break it off before she catches you flirting or worse .." she said and she left quietly

Sting drank his served coffee as he watched the girl liked Minerva,not love...but he felt protective of her but no matter how he hated Alice she seemed to be good at giving advices.

Alice went in the guild and as usual looked for Styles since she wanted to ask him a copy of a book "He isn't here.." Drake said polishing the glasses

"Where is he?" she asked the bartender

"he,Kimi-chan and Draco-san went out on a mission..." Victoria popped out "About what?" Alice asked and Victoria lifted her shoulders up "That I don't know..." she said as she sat down to read a magazine.

Yagami walked down in the streets of town holding some groceries while Misa was walking by his side calmly licking a big lollipop. "oi freak!" he heard a voice and he turned to see grandma bitch "Ah hey Grandma Bitch..." he said as he lit his cigarette "Freak don't-oh look a couple of sabers..."

She said pointing out to the five top mages of Sabertooth who just went out the guild.

"Let's go we don't need trouble..." Yagami said as he grabbed Misa's hand and Lily sighed as she just followed him and Misa stopped "What's wrong Misa?" he asked

"Duck..." she muttered

"What?" Lily and Yagami asked

"DUCK!" she yelled and their eyes widen and they immediately did as an attack went through their overhead "What the fuck man?!" Yagami yelled and Sting placed his hands up in the air "Wow I'm bad at aiming it should've cut your heads by now..." he said and the others chuckled except Rogue who was still emotionless.

Yagami sighed

"Let's go Lily we don't have time to fight children..." he said seriously picking Misa's hand "Are you afraid that your going to be defeated by some kids?" orga exclaimed but they gave no answer and just left them their hanging in the air

Meanwhile in the other side of town Misaki was hanging out with Alice who was just staring at her boringly eating anything edible in sight and Kane just eating his fish slowly in a manner.

"Alishhhhh...I'm still hungry!" Misaki said crying comically

"Alice that was your third time you ordered the whole menu..." Kane exclaimed and Misaki crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out childishly and when she was about to make a comeback a voice disturb them

"Ummm...excuse me?" a shy voice said and they turned to see a pale blue eyed girl.

"Are you lost?" Misaki asked as she grabbed another menu

"Umm...I was wondering if I could actually join a guild..." she asked and Misaki smiled as she started chewing on a bone.

Alice snapped her book shut "Their are two guilds in this town Sabertooth and Titan which guild are you looking for?" she asked and her blue eyes trailed to Alice's teal ones "Titan.." and Misaki placed the bone down

"YOSH! we got a new member!" she yelled

Alice sighed as she placed some money down "Don't you still want to eat?" she asked her best friend and Misaki happily shook her head and placed her arm around the blue eyed mage "what's your name?" she asked her

"I-Iris..." she said and Misaki smile grew wider

"Well Iris I'm Misaki and that girl with no life is named Alice..." she said and Alice frowned "Really? are you really calling me that?" but Misaki pretended not to hear her and just continued to talk to Iris about the wonders of the Titan guild.

"Oh you have The Lions secret?" Iris pointed out to the book Alice was reading

"ah yes good book isn't it?" she asked

"I've been looking for that! it's so hard to find in the book store..." she said smiling widely "..You could borrow it as long as your gonna take care of it you know..." she said to the mage her upper lip tugging to a small smile

"Oh my god! thank you!" she said

"Anyways we have arrived..." Misaki said pointing out to the big building and Iris followed Misaki in

"Oh we have another kid joining us!" Drake said and he stared at the girl "...anyways I'll take her up to see the Master..kid looks strong she'll be a good edition to the guild..." he said.

Victoria was walking down again to a dress shop to buy dresses again, like she always said their is no 'Enough' for Clothes.

"Alice-san!" she exclaimed waving at her fellow mage

Alice trudged to her side

"What is it? why did you call me?" she asked and Victoria laughed nervously and pulled her in a private area

*Sabertooth*

"What!? Your breaking up with ME!?" Minerva screeched, everyone covered their ears to protect their ear drums but alas! some were unsuccessful and broke their ear drums! and Sing pulled her in a private place of the guild.

"I cheated-"

but he was cut off by a rough kiss and when their lips parted Sting stared at her biting his lip since he felt sorry for her. "I don't care! we can start again..." she exclaimed but Sting didn't say anything, A tear rolled down Minerva's cheek and Sting successfully caught it and wiped it was the first time he saw her cry

"I'm sorry.." but he receive a slap and a Minerva stomping out of the guild.

"That seemed rough.." Orga said whistling.

Rogue went to Sting "i found a mission..." Rogue said putting a paper down "...Your letting us attend a ball?" Sting raised an eyebrow

"The reward Sting...and read it properly..." he said

"Oh shit fifty million?oh yeah it says protect..." he said scratching his head and he stared at his partner "..when are we leaving?" he asked

"First thing tomorrow..." he said and he turned to his exceed "...Frosch let's head home..." he said

*_Somewhere over the Rainbow_*

"Draco-san is this really it?" Kimi asked under the hooded cloak "...be quiet Kimi!" Styles whisper yelled scolding his sister

"yes this really more turning back here..." he said quietly as he moved the bushes a bit to see the dark guild.

"Now before we infiltrate their systems I want to tell you that this people can turn into demons like Yagami though their are nine of them guarding and since Tate-san has made me responsible, your lives are my responsibility so if anything life threatening happens we leave like what tate-san said and if you have to leave me do it...and that is an order.." he said

Styles and Kimi nodded

"Alright...Kimi we need a valid distraction..." he said and Kimi nodded and immediately in a few seconds a few ghosts appear.

*_Back in town_*

Misaki seemed closer with Iris and started hanging out with her "We should go on your first mission though and we'll make a team or something if that's cool with ya.." she said to the white haired mage who just smiled in reply

"Oh this one looks cool..." she said pointing paper with a high reward

"I agree let's go to Yagami first to get this.." she said to Misaki.

Misaki and Iris. Seemed the best of friends in a zap.

Upstairs Tate was talking to Ryuki seriously "so your saying he just inserted something on you? and the man I got wasn't him?" he asked Ryuki who just nodded in reply

"This is going to be harder than I thought hm..." he said tapping his chin

"I do know a man who sells lacrima's though, he is in Crocus by now try asking him and here is the address..." he said giving him a piece of paper

"Tell him your a Titan and he'll know what to do.." he said and Ryuki thanked him and left immediately, Tate sat on his desk leaning on his chair and putting his feet up on the table and he sat up and stared at the picture of Mira smiling and Tate just giving his usual grumpy look while putting a protective arm around his girlfriend

* * *

**Alice:eh I hoped you enjoyed this one..**

**Victoria:oh and please Review :3**

**Lily:watch out for the next chapter...**

**Misaki**:_A Titan and A Saber...Together!?_

**Author: Oh and by the way before you leave...**

**Misaki,Lily,Alice,Yagami,Misa,Misaki,Tate,Drake:_Happy Easter_! i hope you found the eggs!**


	8. A Titan and A Saber Together?

**Alice:so guys umm Author-san has some good news..**

**Author:oh yes. i have good news! i decided that I would dedicate two or three chapters for the OC's that people submitted since I feel like I've given the OC's less attention and we'd know the background story of the OC's**

**Victoria:Why has the chapter-**

**Author:Anyway's don't spoil them Victoria! Disclaimer-san is back now!**

**Disclaimer:like I said before AliceLiddel does NOT own FT but only her OC's your OC's are respectfully yours.**

* * *

"Tell me why again am I going with you?" Alice asked her blonde friend and she smirked "Were always going out on Missions silly!" she exclaimed

Alice sighed "Even without my help you can actually pull this mission off..." she said and Victoria laughed "The only reason I brought you is because another guild is joining and the paper said it needed two mages we don't need to disrespect our clients wishes..." she said smiling.

Meanwhile Sting and Rogue was silently groaning in their compartment their exceeds just playing cards since they couldn't talk to their owners.

After the trains arrival Victoria started dragging Alice to a mansion.

"Oh my god! the house is like so beautiful! so classy!" Victoria said pointing out

"Oh great!" a sarcastic voice said and the two girls turn to see Sting and Rogue and their exceed "...oh you..." Alice said smugly. Rogue decided to walk ahead while Victoria was asking him something while cuddling Frosch

"I heard your little break-up with your girlfriend.." she said and Sting snorted "Like you said Psychologist I had to break it up before I hurt her.." he said and Lector frowned at what Sting said but decided not to talk about it.

they walked in awkward silence to the entrance "ah you must be Sabertooth and Titan!" a man said smiling and they all nodded

"well come in then I'll explain the mission quickly..." he said as he sat down in the sofa gesturing them to sit

"I am Duke Eric and tonight is my daughter's coronation night and I want it to be safe and sound the only thing you need to do is protect her you will be going their as party guests and please blend in.." he said and Victoria smiled

"No worries Sir the mission will proceed in the way you want it..." she said and he nodded and wiped the bead of sweat rolling down his forehead "...anyways the maid shall show you all to your quarters..." he said and he quickly left.

"well that was quick..." Sting said as they led them to a room with four bed posts, a table, a wardrobe and whatever normal room looks like

"Guess we'll be sharing bunks.." sting smirked

"I call dibs on the shower!" Alice said as she went in the large bathroom

"Fro want's to go to the garden..." Frosch said and Victoria picked him up "Come on Rogue let's go to the garden..." she said dragging Rogue's hand to the outside of the bedroom leaving Sting alone with Lector.

he looked up the ceiling and he heard the bathroom door slam, their stood Alice in pajamas "I'm going to bed night Eucliff..." she said, she jumped (literally) to her bed "Oi..." Sting said trying to wake her up but she didn't, Sting rolled his eyes

"Sting-Kun you wanna play poker?" Lector asked

"uh..y-yeah.." he said and Lector and Sting started to play poker.

After an hour of playing Sting wondered where Rogue and Victoria and Frosch saw Alice shivering and he went closer to put a blanket and when he reached to cover her up she suddenly bolted up of bed with a golden and black dagger on her hand and it was an inch away from Sting's neck, her eyes widen

"S-Sorry..." she said and she made the dagger disappear

"What the hell!?" he exclaimed

"I'm sorry okay? it's just I thought you were an enemy about to smuggle me outta here..." she said rolling her eyes, he crossed his arms "yeah and I'll just be sitting in my bed watching the enemy smuggle you out of their..that's such a classic Titan..." he replied sarcastically

"The names Alice, Eucliff and it's five pm we gotta change for the ball..."

by then the door opened to reveal Victoria holding Frosch and Rogue still in his no emotional face

"Anyways me and Victoria are changing in the bathroom, it's big enough anyways..." she said and Victoria searched through her twenty bags that she brought

"I don't get it...why do you bring so much luggage?" Alice sweat drop

"well dear Alice my mom once told me it's better to have it and not need it but to not have it when you need it!" (jack and jill reference here!) Victoria said

"I don't get it..." Alice said and Victoria rolled her eyes "Never mind I found it just get your dress dearest.." she said and they quickly went in the bathroom

Meanwhile back in the Titan guild Yagami was arguing with Lily about where she should aim since he was about to be killed

"I know you hate me but your a fucking angel! at least love your enemies!" he exclaimed and and Lily rolled her eyes "I could love my enemies but I could never love the devil especially the king!" she exclaimed and Yagami went closer to her face

"Love? hmm interesting choice what would happen if we were together?" he asked smirking

Lily's eyes widen and she slapped him leaving a mark. "That would be the worst sin I could commit!" she exclaimed and she turned and walked out, Yagami smirked and placed a cigarette on his mouth and lit it

Love?

does the king of the devils even need one? he asked himself

Meanwhile Misaki and Iris were at a different town protecting an ancient family crest, the reward was fairly high and Misaki though it would be good for first timers.

Misaki and Iris formed a team called Snow Dragon.

Misaki froze at the spot "shhh.." she said at her talking friend and she motioned her to follow her behind the bush "get down.." she said as she placed Iris' head down

"What's wrong Misaki?" the snow mage asked

"Someone's coming.." she said to her friend as they laid low.

Meanwhile in Crocus Ryuki was walking down quietly, he got lost in the big town and found himself walking on circles a while ago since a kid pulled a prank on him but he didn't mind that.

Finally he arrived at the store Tate was talking about, it was called Lacrima's and More. The store was quite big and their was a fair amount of customers. He went up the front desk to see an old man

"Tate said you could help..." he said quietly as he placed the paper down to let the man see

The old man gave a good look, maybe seeing if it was fake or not.

"Come with me boy..." he said as he led him to the back door.

Their stood all kinds of Lacrima's both legal and illegal "Take your time and tell me if you find what you are looking for.." he said and he went out back to the counter.

*Somewhere over the Rainbow*

In the dark guild called Tartarus spied three mages of the Titan guild namely Dragonus,Kimi and Kimi's older brother called Styles.

"Slowly.." Dragonus said moving, they were on top of the vent's and they were noisy if you'd move too much. "What in the world..." Draco whispered as he looked down to see a room

"What is it Draco-san?" Kimi asked

"I-I don't know..." he said nervously.

Back at Duke Eric's mansion Victoria and Alice were walking to the main hall were the party was being held

"Blend in okay dearie?" Victoria said and Alice nodded

"The ceremonial dance is about to start..." the voice said

Alice immediately grabbed a random hand "what the hell titan?" the guy asked and immediately Alice frowned "Blend in Sting your in a party and don't step on my feet" she scolded the blonde dragon slayer who just snorted.

Meanwhile Rogue was dancing with Victoria, she gazed on his red eyes and got lost on his, she loved the color "what are you looking at?" Rogue asked the blonde "You have nice eyes that's all..it look's unique..." she said and Rogue scoffed

"I'm serious! they're be-"

"Everyone put your hands on your head!" a voice yelled and Victoria sighed and obediently did as she was told and so were the were a group of men, barbaric was one word Victoria could describe of them

"Boss we seem to have a grand prize here.." he said pointing to Victoria and the boss who seemed to be a few years older than Victoria went up to them, he was a charmer but his attitude was like a horse's ass.

" my my...isn't this my lucky day?" he asked his men "...tie her up-"

"No!" Victoria suddenly said "..I will not be gagged or tied-" and the man slowly crept up to her and whispered in her ear seductively "...sorry sweetheart but I have to..." he said and he motioned his men to tie her up

Rogue was about to attack but Victoria shook her head.

"Don't move lover boy or she dies and the princess" the leader said to Rogue.

Alice frowned "I'll finish this thing in a snap of my fingers..." she said and Sting tried to protest but she grew invisible and she made her way to the to the chair where the king and queen was sitting, she snapped her fingers and immediately she was visible

"How in the bloody world did you get their!? Guards.." but before he could finish his sentence every copy of her was at the back of every guard and was going to snap each of their neck if she told them to.

"Listen if you don't do as she says I can snap each of their necks in a snap of my fingers..." alice warned, but that was actually kind of a stupid thing to say since the leader would follow them since Victoria's charm speaking seems to not have backfired.

"eh Leader-san...please...calmly put that weapon down and to all of you please I beg of you with all my heart put that down before you hurt anyone!" she exclaimed and they immediately did "..now please turn yourselves to the authorities..." she said to them and they stomped out and headed to the exit to the authorities

"well that was rather nicely done!" Sting exclaimed sarcasm leaking all over the sentence

"Sting you should be happy your getting a reward even if you just stood their plus if we hurt the civilians and break the house with your roars it would be a minus in your payment so thank us ass!" Alice said and Sting started mimicking her

"That's it-" but before she could finish her sentences the duke came to them and congratulated them for a job well done.

The whole night proceeded as expected and not a single bad thing happened.

The snores filled the large room, Rogue was staring up the ceiling his bed was in the middle of Sting and was on his side sleeping soundly.

Victoria suddenly stood up and climbed next to Rogue, Rogue's eyes widen and when he was about to ask what in the world she was doing he realized she was sleep walking.

"Mum...Dad...take my hand..." she muttered but Rogue heard it perfectly and then she went deadly silent and hugged Rogue tightly "Don't let go..." she said crying silently

rogue could only sleep still not wake up the beautiful mage, one of his close friends and for some unknown reason it pained him to see her that hurt.

* * *

**Victoria:Wow really? this chapter has waaaay to much me and Rogue...**

**Rogue:I can't help but agree...**

**Author:since when did you get in?!**

**Rogue:Just now...**

**Sting:heeeey Author lady! why hasn't me and Alice gotten together yet or scenes like that?**

**Victoria:well duh! your both as dense as a rock! it'll take some time to build up some chemistry baka!plus Alice is cold hearted she won't just open her heart to you...**

**Alice:Really Victoria?**

**Author:Anyways in my opinion Victoria and Rogue are like two different people first of all Victoria is so charismatic and Rogue is silent that's like pulling their magnetic force together..so kawaii~**

**Happy:AYE!**

**Author:*sweat drop* thought you were stuck at Tenroujima?**

**Misaki:anyways watch out for the next chapter** _'Sorcerer Weekly's Top Couple of the week_.'

**Author:BTW all the Oc's submitted will have their own story in chapter 7 to 8 or 9 depends on you**

**Misa:Reviews please? *****puppy dog eyes***

**Author:Just so you know it's summer here and that I'm taking extra curricular activities in Math T-T so horrible I know so don't blame me if I can't update almost everyday...**


	9. Sorcerer's Weekly Top New Couple

**Victoria:I feel really embarrass with this chapter *hides in the corner and sulks***

**Disclaimer :eto Author-san does not own FT but only her OC's,your OC 's are respectfully yours..**

**Author:eh before you proceed I have some announcements at the bottom (good news)**

**Oh yes as you all know Rogue is paired with Victoria and Sting is paired with Alice but as you all know Rogue and Victoria look more like a couple because Victoria opened her heart to him but Alice is not very aware of her 'feelings' towards Sting because she isn't the romantic type of girl.**

* * *

"OH MY EFFIN GOD!" a loud screechy voice yelled throughout the town, their stood Victoria staring at the sorcerer weekly her eyes bulging out of it's socket and she fainted at Yagami's and Lily's arms

*_One hour earlier_*

It has been a week since Victoria and Alice left for the mission, Victoria hasn't talked to Rogue in a while since she was quite embarrassed when she woke up hugging the shadow dragon slayer.

Even though Rogue said it was fine she kept her distance, Alice on the other hand was still talking to Sting but in Victoria's point of view they were like fire and fuel if you combine them in one room it won't be too long till it explodes.

It was Victoria's usual sunday morning, she was with Yagami,Lily and Misa and they were doing their weekly grocery shopping she wanted to go with Alice but she left for Crocus because she had a job to do while Misaki and the new girl named Iris also did the same.

Her best friend Kimi wasn't still back though which made her more bored since she loved reading sorcerer weekly with her and reading the gossip section and Best Unlikely couples. she crossed her arms and frowned

"What's with the look Tori?" Yagami asked

"I miss Kimi.." she said and Yagami gave out a small laugh "..she'll be back soon from what i heard from Tate it would be maybe two weeks or more till they get back..." he continued

"Oh hey it's that emo guy from saber-" but before Lily could finish her sentence Victoria hid in one of the store racks in a magazine store.

"What happened to you?" Lily asked looking at her cocking an eyebrow "I'm avoiding troub-" but before Victoria could finish she saw Rogue going in the store

"Damn it..hide..." Victoria said yanking the angel mage,Yagami,and Misa down.

"Why are-" but Victoria covered her mouth with her hand "...shh..." she said and when she saw Rogue gone she stood up and fix her pink skirt while Yagami headed to the sorcerer's weekly stand and got one

"Yagami..why in the world-" Lily asked

"shut up grandma bitch... um how much for the magazine?" he asked the perky sales clerk "Oh my god is that Victoria Sienheart?" the perky salesgirl asked "yes.." Victoria said unsure of what to say

"Oh my god! you really look really pretty in real life his fans really lied when they said you were ugly!" she said smacking her gum

"What are you talking about?" she asked and the perky sales girl just handed her own copy of sorcerer's weekly

"Well you and Rogue Cheney are like the top one best unlikely couples of fiore sweetheart..read it if you want to.." she said and Lily stared at Yagami"So that's why you wanted to open the magazine..I thought you just wanted to stare at naked girls pictures..." Lily said which earned her smack in the head from yagami.

Victoria shakily opened the magazine to the best unlikely couples of the week.

" .EFFIN...GOD!" a loud screechy voice yelled throughout the town, her eyes bulging out of it's socket and she fainted at Yagami's and Lily's arms.

"Damn it.." Lily cursed under her breath "...I didn't even know they were a couple.." she continued.

Victoria immediately stood up and breathed slowly "Okay now I'm never talking to him.."

"Oh hey Victoria..." a voice said and Victoria screamed which made Rogue jumped back "Rogue Gomene.." Victoria said not turning to face Rogue since she was embarrassed, first it was accidentally sharing a bed with him and gripping him tight next people started mistaking them as a couple.

what was next?

them mistaking her pregnant and Rogue would be the father? pshh...people had wild imaginations these days!

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Rogue asked and Victoria laughed nervously "What?Me?psshh..yes I am looking at you!" Yagami face palmed she sounded even more stupid than Misaki right now while Misa and Lily sweat drop.

Rogue gave out a small chuckle and walked to her and turned her around so that Rogue could see her face, he was surprise to see it even redder than a tomato the natural blush just added to it.

"I'm going to borrow her for a while..." he said to her companions.

"wow they really are dating..." Lily said.

In some other place in Fiore Sting was frowning while walking back to the inn,he was pissed that Rogue couldn't go with him! at least he had Lector to keep him company.

He walked up to his room and opened the door and was surprised to see one of his 'Frenemies' as they call it sleeping in nothing but in Bra and thought he was imagining but then he realized Lector was also staring at her weirdly.

"what the fuck!?" Sting half yelled and that made her sit up and throw a dagger at him ".. what the hell Eucliff!?" she half yelled as her vision adjusted and started covering herself..."are you seducing me!?"he asked closing the door and she yawned

"why would I waste my seducing charms on monkey like you?" she asked scratching her eyes a bit and Sting scowled "monkey? i bet you don't even know how to seduce me!"he exclaimed and Alice laughed bitterly "try me Eucliff! now let me change first..." she said and when he was about to go out he saw that she was changed in her day to day wear

"so tell me what are you doing here?"she asked like a detective

"this is my room!" he said and and Alice tapped her chin "alright let me call the maneger..." she said as she grabbed the telephone after a few nods and explanations she put down the phone.

"Their's no more room and inn's available Sting so this settles it your sleeping at the couch and I'm at the bed.." she said and Sting frowned "but I wanna sleep in the bed!" he said like a baby

"fine as long as your hand just stay's where it is.." she said and Sting rolled his eyes but the minute he climbed up the bed Alice was sleeping, drool was escaping from her mouth.

Sting's eyes widen and he gave out a silent giggle and so did Lector who Sting made the border line so Sting was on the right, Lector in the middle and Alice was on the right.

Meanwhile back in town Victoria was very silent "Are you sick?" Rogue asked and Victoria laughed nervously "no of course not..."

"You read the magazine right?" he said and Victoria nodded slowly unsure of what to reply to the shadow dragon slayer "...Is that why you were avoiding me?" he asked softly and Victoria's mind went point blank.

She stood their her look looked even more stupid than Misaki when she found out that beer had alcohol content in it.

Was she avoiding Rogue because of that?

or was it something else? something deeper?

"Honestly Rogue-san I don't know..." she said scratching her head nervously and Rogue went closer and Victoria could feel his breath on her skin.

" then why?" he asked absentmindedly playing with her blonde locks but she paid no mind to it since she liked it when he did that. Their was comfortable silence between them she chose not to talk or answer his faces were just a few inches apart.

Victoria crept closer, if she wanted to have her first kiss it would definitely be Rogue as she crept closer and closer Rogue immediately jumped back and Victoria's eyes widen and in a blink of an eye it softened

"I- i'm sorry...this is my fault..." she said running away leaving Rogue thinking, was he? a cold and heartless man falling for what people call her the goddess of beauty and love? or was she just playing with his emotions?

Back in the inn where Sting and Alice were residing.

Sting watched his Frenemie sleep soundly and when he was about to snap a picture "don't even think about it..." she said to him which made him frown and mutter bitch under his breath "I heard that sting.." she grumbled turning and Sting pouted and crossed his arms like a child.

Sting couldn't sleep at night he tossed and turn but he just couldn't get his eyes shut.

"Don't...don't do it" he heard a muffled voice and he turned to see the black haired beauty sweating a bit and black veins crawling around her face and her skin paler than ever

"Oi Titan! wake up!Titan!" he said and a tight hand grasp his wrist and Alice's eyes were blood shot red and she was doing that weird magic where Sting's skin was peeling it off slowly showing the skeleton

"ALICE!" he yelled and she immediately snapped back to reality and Sting's hand had some skin again, Alice's face went back to it's normal color and her eyes went back to the beautiful teal colored ones.

"Not again.." she said scratching her head frowning

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Sing exclaimed and that woke Lector up and asked if Sting was alright " you aren't dead Sting so suck it up now get back to sleep..."she said fluffing her pillow up a bit she went back to bed leaving Sting glaring at her back.

On the way back to her apartment Victoria thought about the almost kiss she had with Rogue, she shook her head in embarrassment, now she really needed to avoid Rogue.

But she wondered,Why Rogue-san?

Why not any other guy? was it because he had that light in him when they first met?was it because he had a soft side for his exceed? was it because he resisted her charms? dozens of questions swarmed on her head like a bunch of bees.

then she realized.

That even if he just met her a week ago she started falling for the dragon slayer and she fell for him so hard that no one was going to able to catch her.

'I love Rogue-san.' was the simple statement floating around her mind for the whole night.

* * *

**Victoria:My first kiss was rejected T-T**

**Author: eh Lily please comfort her! oh right about the announcements remember when I said in the previous chapter I'd be making each story of what's happening with the Oc's you submitted?**

**Well it's done and it is separated by three different stories and three story parts**

**Part 1.1: basically this is Draco's,Styles,and Kimi while they were in Tartarus, please forgive me if I always leave ya in cliff hangers here.**

**Part 1.2:This will be Ryuki's personal chappie but their will be someone joining him.**

**Part 1.3: Iris goes on her first job alone.**

**I can't give anymore though I wouldn't want to spoil you but the one which I had a hard time writing was the part in Tartarus, seriously you might kill me and I didn't make it very long since this are just mini stories but are chapters though instead of showing my OC's they're showing yours **

**alice: eh see ya next time minna...**

**Author: and the story is ending on fifteen chapters but don't worry if you want a sequel I could arrange that**

**Victoria:bye minna and keep the reviews coming**!


	10. Adventure Part 1

**(This story shall focus on all the OC's you people submitted, I decided to dedicate two or three chapters for them I hope you enjoy it)**

**Author:eh gomene if it's short and filled with cliff hangers but I designed it that way and gomene for the long wait..My mom didn't gave me the ipad and all the documents were saved here so gomene..**

**Disclaimer-san:Author-san does not own FT nor does she own your awesome OC's**

**Author:I hoped you like the stories I made especially for your OC's this is part of the book of course since I had a little writers block but I made epic ideas for the stories that u guys made! Hope u like it!**

* * *

*_Part 1.1:Caught in Action_*

In Tartarus, Draco and his team were still at the vents, crawling slowly but surely and from time to time look down to see what was happening.

Draco still couldn't forget what he saw a week ago when they were spying.

The evil book written by Zeref himself where you could create powerful demons, so far they knew that their were nine demons and they knew eight out of the nine if they figure out the last one they would be able to get back to Tate alive and feeling well

"I found the last one..." Draco muttered to the two siblings.

he went through the eight gate keepers list again and when he was about to say something Kimi motioned him to keep quiet and point below to see a man in his mid thirties

"Your cousin seems to have a new guild..." the soldier said to the man and his lips curled to a devious smirk.

"ah yes sending spies on his accord to know what i'm up to..." the older man said and the trio frozed, did they found out that they were on their guild?Kimi gulped nervously

"he did sir?" the guard asked and he nodded smirking "...yes and it seems they've been here watching us all along..." he said and he manage to slice the vent, it was too late Draco,Kimi and Styles fell.

"Welcome Titans...to Tartarus.." he said licking his dry chapped lips

*_Part 1.2:Ryuki meet's an old friend (sort of)_*

Meanwhile in Crocus Ryuki was walking down after a good lunch and a plant like thing suddenly attacked him and he simply dodged the attack since his senses were quite sharp.

"Ryuki.." a voice said and he turned to see a familiar girl in her mid twenties with magenta eyes

"...You don't remember me do ya? then I'll try my best to jog up that slow memory of yours..." she said and when she was about to attack Ryuki did his dragon slaying technique, of course the young girl couldn't withstand the attack.

she coughed out blood,Ryuki ran to the girl and tried to help her up but she jerked his hand away "Your going to kill me like them are ya?" she said,coughing out blood

Ryuki didn't answer as always

"Don't play the nice card on me Kisaragi! I don't want to be saved by you..." she said but Ryuki didn't get what the girl was saying but he insisted on helping the girl and when he was about to help her up the second time she spat at his face

"Do it Kisaragi...do it like those twenty years ago! go...do it..." she said and Ryuki then remembered.

It was Elly Callista.

He remembered on how he killed the young girls parents without second thought, it pained his heart. She wanted revenge.

Before he could say anything the young woman fell in his arms quite bloody and bruised.

He carried her to the hospital and waited till she awoke from her deep slumber.

*_Part 1.3:Iris' First Mission Alone_*

The crisp warm autumn air slapped the pale skin of Iris, she was heading towards the guild as usual to go on a mission with Misaki, they've been the best of friends and they were together through thick and thin.

She opened the large guild doors you could hear a lot of things but usually people in the guild did a lot of cheers since they drank a lot.

She scanned the area and looked for Misaki and her gray exceed, she walked to the bar to reveal Yagami helping Drake wipe his glasses and Lily reading her holy book

"Umm..eto..." she said nervously

Yagami turned to her and flashed a sweet smiled "Is their anything you want a love? drinks-" but before he could finish his sentence Lily smacked him in the head with a newspaper "she doesn't need to be seduced by a freak anyways newbie what are you doing?" Lily said turning to her.

Ever since Iris went in the guild she was quite scared of Alice but Misaki told her she should never be scared to her because if you've done nothing wrong in front of her she won't do anything to you

"I-I was...l-looking for Misaki..." she squeaked and Lily scoffed

"she went out of town with Kane kid she was buying something in another town since she heard that a new restaurant opened their.." lily replied

"Oh..." she said, she was quite depressed but she needed money now she was running low on funds AND supplies

"are you going to take a job?" Yagami asked and Iris nodded and Yagami smirked "..then if it's your first time alone I recommend you to try this.." he said as he went to the request board his fingers pointed to a few jobs at first and he suddenly found what he was looking for

"I heard that you read the Lion's secret and you liked it.." he said as he gave her the paper.

Iris' eyes widen and she squealed

"A-Arigatou gozaimas Yagami-san!" she exclaimed bowing at Yagami who just gave her a smirk in response and Iris left the guild in a rush, Yagami exhaled the smoke from his cigarette "What mission did you even give her?" Lily asked fanning the smoke away with her hands

"that's a story for another time Lily Genivive now here is the 'glass of wine' you requested..." he said putting the glass of wine down in front of her and Lily eyed it "This better not have pepper sauce in it like the last time.." she said eyeing Yagami suspiciously.

* * *

**Author-san: I'm sorry to leave you hanging but you'll have to wait till tomorrow**

**GOMENE! **

**don't kill me minna!**

**Lily:Reviews! **


	11. Adventure Part 2

**Author-san:Yo this is part two...**

**Disclaimer-san:eh like I said Author-san does NOT own your OC's and FT**

**Lily:I liked the tartarus part...**

**Victoria:Too weird-**

**Author-san:Anyways carry on and HOORAY for today!**

* * *

*_Part 2.1: The Torture Chamber_.*

Kimi spat at the woman "...I'm not saying anything bitch..." she said to the woman and she just smirked in response "Well aren't you fun to play with?" she said smirking to the young woman " i'll go easy on you first sweetheart.." she said as her claws dug through her skin which made her scream echo through out the chamber

Styles closed his eyes, he was in a a large cell, even though his sister was far he still heard every scream she made and he was mad wait scratch that. the girl who was torturing his beloved younger sister. he stood up and weakly,the chains were stuck through the wall and sucking his magic out and his small footsteps carried him to the front door, it was metal and he softly knocked

"w-water..." he said weakly as the guard opened the door he unleashed his second magic and started feeding in people's fears and sadness making him have a bit more strength and he ripped the chains off the wall as silent as possible.

With all his strength he ran to Draco's cell and opened it to see Draco and he tried releasing his chains but Draco stopped him "N-No... your magic...it's going to be eaten up...if ya did this.." he coughed and he looked up "... leave me,save your sister..." he said coughing again

Styles protested

"Y- you p-promised me..b-brat..go..d-don't waste your energy on m-me your sister is the most important one right now..." he coughed again "...tell Tate-san it has been the greatest honor of being a Titan..." he manage to say and Draco glared daggers at the boy "G-GO!I said GO!" he exclaimed

It took all his will to leave his comrade behind but he kept a promise and he turned and ran to the torture chamber he bursted open the door and glared at the woman torturing his beloved sister

"Let her go bitch..." he said glaring at the girl.

* * *

*_Part 2.2:Friends?_*

Elly fluttered her eyes open she was in a white room a couple of IV's were their and a monitor for her heartbeat, she sat up immediately.

Didn't Kusaragi kill her?

Was he even going to kill her like what he did to her family?

Dozens of questions buzzed in her head like a swarm of bee's.

A nurse went in and adjusted her IV "Your lucky to be alive ma'am your boyfriend brought you here just in the right time if he didn't you'd be dead by now..." she said

"H-he isn't m-my boyfriend!" she stammered

The nurse chuckled "but aren't you going to thank him? he even donated some of his blood for you..." she said and Elly's eyes widen "where is he?" she asked bolting right out of bed

"well he just left..." but before the nurse could finish she ripped her Iv's out and ran to teh exit she was feeling fine now she ran until she saw her enemy "I don't need your piety!" she yelled at the man and Ryuki turned to see her, quite shock she had enough energy to even catch her here, he walked to her

"You have to get-"

"You shouldn't have done that! I hate you!-" she punched him in the chest but it didn't hurt him "...I had to...not because I wanted to... but because I had to.." he said softly but she continued to punch him and she started crying

"You killed them! you-"

"I know Elly and I wasn't really me that time..." he said again

"If you think I'm gonna forgive you!-"

"I know you won't..even I hate myself too for what I did.." he said "...but Elly you see I didn't kill your parents on my own free will I killed them because I was controlled..." his eyes darken when he said that,Elly knew he wasn't lying.

She knew when a person was lying, it was her natural instinct.

Ryuki stared at her "It wasn't me Elly...that's all you should know.." he said carrying her back to the hospital.

* * *

*_Part 2.3:My new boss_*

Iris walked down the rocky path kicking the rocks by her way, the job was like a dream come true for her, she was going to be a body guard of her favorite author.

Lee Crane.

she was happy and nervous at the same time, she has never seen what the author really looked like so she was very excited.

she arrived in a rather big mansion like how he described in one of his books and her jaw dropped as she saw the house "is their anything you need Miss?" a voice said through the lacrima speaker.

"e-eto...I'm here for the guild request from Titan"

"ah name?"

"Iris Winter.." she said quietly

"You can come in.."

Then she went in a living room and a handsome guy lounging around "ah you must be from titan guild..." he said crossing his legs "...I'm Lee Crane" he said smiling."so your my new body guard?" he stood up inspecting her.

"I was expecting someone a bit more stronger..." he said studying the girl

Iris may loved him as an author but he did not just insult her!that was so arrogant! who does he think he was? she silently growled but just replaced it with a shy smile

" u-um..." she tried to think of what to say and Lee rolled his eyes

"Get me some water..." he snapped

" b-but I'm your bodyguard!" she manage to protest, his stony gray eyes were no match for her icy cold glare "So? do you want the reward at the end of this mission or not?" he asked and she huffed silently and asked the butler where the kitchen was so that she could get some water.

* * *

**Victoria:Oh my god...Draco-san *wipes tears***

**Author-san: dear heavens don't worry Victoria dearie he isn't dying...**

**Lily:Anyways what do you think of the mini OC stories?**

**Alice:Please leave a review down below**

**Author-san:and have a good day/night minna!**


	12. Adventure Part 3

**Author-san: eh last part guys for the one who owns the OC of Draco...gomene...but like I said he isn't dying that'd be too cruel...**

**Disclaimer-san:Author-san does NOT own FT or your OC's...**

* * *

*Part 3.1:Tate to the rescue*

Kimi went back, bruised and broken crying and sobbing all the time, she was blaming herself for everything that happened,even her older brother Styles wasn't looking very good.

Everyone in the guild wondered what happened to the two and why Draco wasn't with them, Styles remembered what Tate said that they should not reveal anything to the their comrades.

They entered Tate's office

"Oh your- Where's Draco?" he asked his gaze shifted

Kimi slammed the door shut

"They took him..." she said crying again and Tate sighed "We should tell the guild..." Kimi exclaimed sobbing "No kimi-" but Tate was cut off by her yell

"We have to save Draco! look at what they did to me! they're going to do the same-"

"Don't you think I know that?" Tate said softly and Kimi kept quiet "...If we tell them they're going to attack. Draco was an honorable man, letting you flee and taking your post Kimi but if we attack now we don't even know anything about them and if we send more troops more blood shed would he even want that?" he asked

"You don't even know what he wants!" she snapped and she slapped Tate across the cheek "Kimi-" Styles scolded

"Yes I don't know what he want's but it's a matter of sacrifice he sacrificed himself for the hundreds of people in the guild..." he said and Kimi cried harder and ran outside

"Gomene-" Styles tried to apologize and Tate sighed

"don't be after all it's my fault sending Draco out their..." he said and he sat down his chair "...do you still have any business with me,Styles?" he asked the mage and Styles bowed down "No have a good day sir..." he said and he went out

Tate looked out the window 'Gomene Mira...but I'm the master and the one who placed him in his post right now...It seems as if I won't be seeing you...' he said smiling as he remembered his girlfriend

* * *

*Part 3.2:Titan's got a new member*

"so you joined a guild?" Elly said to Ryuki as they were walking towards the Titan guild, after Elly heard what happened to Ryuki she decided that it wasn't his fault after all they were both the victims

"Is their master nice?" Elly asked nervously

Ryuki smiled, Tate and nice weren't really a good thing to combine in one sentence "He isn't his just someone that never scolds you for the past, were all stray's that's why were called Titans. In mythology the Titan's were never accepted by the gods but Tate said they were very strong..." he said

"I'm beginning to like that guy..." she said smiling

"Well here we are..." he said, Elly stood their in awe as she saw the building " your members are really into mythology" she said eyeing the piece of work "yeah...come on we'll ask Master if you can join..." he said and he opened the large doors

Everyone went silent as they saw the two.

"Ryu-san your girlfriend is so kawaii~" Victoria squealed as she saw Elly

"S-she's not my girlfriend.." Ryuki said turning red and Yagami whistled "who knew that your anti-social skills could attract a pretty lady.." Yagami teased and that earned him a smack in the head with a magazine because of Lily.

"Baka! your just jealous that Ryu-san has a girlfriend even without trying hard while you still have to flirt!" she exclaimed and that made a tick mark appear on Yagami's forehead

"Your one to talk Grandma Bitch...your way too old that's why you can't even get a boyfriend!" he yelled and Misaki suddenly appeared with a cardboard copy that had a label of Round 1 and she started raising it up "Who would win this match?" she yelled

Drake and Alice raised a cardboard that said 'Yagami' while Victoria and Misaki seemed to be rooting for Lily

"Your guild seems quite lively.." Elly commented and Ryuki laughed nervously "now that's an understatement" he said as dodged a flying chair.

They went up to Tate's office

"Master someone wants to join..." Ryuki knocked and they heard a grunt "guess that's our cue..." he said as he opened the door to reveal Tate relaxing on his chair

"New member?" he asked looking at Elly and Misa appeared out of no where "Stamp her Misa.." he said and Misa got up a chair "where would you like the stamp?" Misa asked softly and Elly pointed at her neck and said green would be good

"welcome to Titan Guild...eto what's your name?" Tate asked

"Just call me Elly.." Elly smiled

"well welcome to the Titan Guild, Elly and Ryuki have you found out what you were looking for?" he asked the mage who just shook his head "I see I'll keep looking then and maybe Elly could help as well.." he said tapping his chin

"You can go..." he said to them and watched them leave, Tate's gaze shifted a bit 'the lacrima inserted in his body...I was sure it was in the evil book of Zeref.." he said to himself eyeing the papers in front of Tate got his coat, the answers are all in that book.

He Thought

The Lacrima inserted in Ryuki

The magic of Alice

The demon of Yagami

everything...was in that book and he needed to get his hands on it.

* * *

*Part 3.3:A new friend!*

Iris looked at the large house and Lee smiled and gave her one last hug before she left in his carriage "...If anything happens your welcome to come back here anytime Iris-chan..." he said smiling.

It turned out that if you looked deeper into the author he was actually a good friend and a good listener aside from his cocky and arrogant attitude deep inside he had a good heart.

Lee looked up the sky 'You really sent a wonderful mage here...Yagami-sama...' he said to himself as he waved goodbye to the snow mage .

Iris smiled at the thought of Lee...she worked for him for about three weeks and the first week was filled with bossiness the second week they were coming in good terms and the last week she was best friends with her favorite author! She missed home though especially Misaki.

She couldn't wait to tell the Elemental Dragon slayer what happened when she was staying with her favorite author who was more than what meet's the eye.

"were here already.." after three hours of a dreadful trip she walked out and thanked the driver and stretched her legs, ah! that was the best!

"IRIS!" She heard a familiar yell and she turned to see Misaki grinning ear to ear and Kane trying to catch up with her "...I heard you went to take on a mission on Yagami's niece's house.." she said and Iris' eyes widen

"N-niece? no! i went to Lee Crane's!" she exclaimed and Misaki slapped her back "baka! Lee is the niece of Yagami!" she laughed and Iris' eyes widen

"Yagami-san!" she yelled

At the same time Yagami sneezed and Misa gave him a tissue "Alas! allergy season is upon us!" he exclaimed thanking Misa and wiping the saliva that went out.

* * *

**(Thus ends our OC stories! next chapter is back to normal folks!)**

**Author-san:I really wanted to make it long though but I only have to use three chapters since I have to make it a strictly fifteen chapter stories..**

**Victoria:Reviews:)**


	13. Playing with my feelings!

**Author-san:So i read a review...and I wanted to answer it. If you remembered when Ryuki brought Elly Yagami and Victoria teased Ryuki, They were only teasing since they did not even knew how old was Elly yet and even if they knew Victoria wouldn't care.**

**Victoria:That's right minna since love can always happen no matter how old the person is! **

**Author-san:yes so that is a clarification!**

**Disclaimer-san:Author-san does not own FT or your OC's**

* * *

Victoria eyes shot open, her head aching terribly she's been drinking a lot last and it's been a month since her last talk with the certain shadow dragon slayer and drove her crazy every second when she couldn't see him she wondered everyday and thought 'is this really what it is to be in love?'.

She was in an unknown hotel room.

She massaged her temples and looked down to realize she was naked "ahhh!" she yelled as she saw her body, did she lost her virginity last night!? why couldn't she remember anything at all!?

she started crying, she was suppose to save after she got married but she couldn't take it back now! heck she didn't even knew who she slept with!

Despite this Titan guild seemed quite empty, Tate left a week ago and they haven't heard from him and what surprised them even more was that Misa was left were quite suspicious these days even nobody has heard anything about Draco.

Alice on the other hand seemed more like a good friend to Sting now than an enemy but their would always be those times where they'd be at each other's throats.

Victoria dreadfully trudged to the bathroom, whoever the guy was he was definitely rich since the hotel she was staying on was one of the most expensive hotels.

After checking things and the hotel room for clues she gave up and went to the lobby "umm I'm staying at room 221..." she said

"Madame it has been paid full.." she said and Victoria gasped and she remembered she could ask the girl whose name was registered upon the room

"Umm Victoria Sienheart madame.." she said and Victoria clenched her fists, that guy knew she could ask the girl by charm speaking and another idea popped in her head "can you describe the guy for me?" she asked

"Gomene madame but I only came this morning and you checked in last night.." she said and Victoria sighed and gave up and walked to the guild, she was depressed.

"Oh Victoria-san!" Kimi said waving as she sat down the bar stool her aura must've affected everybody "..what's with the long face?" Yagami asked as he placed down a vanilla ice cream since he knew her favorite

"Thanks Yagami-san you do know to cheer me up..." she said as she grabbed a spoonful and shoved it her mouth "you didn't answer my question.." he said eyeing her

"I lost my virginity last night.." she said rather bluntly, everyone heard it and many of the guys in the guild had a nosebleed while many of the girls started comforting her since they knew that she wanted to save it for her wedding night

"I lost it..." she said sobbing and Yagami sweat drop "a-ano..." he said scratching his head nervously "You wouldn't know what it feels like freak you'd give your virginity to any hot girl.." Lily said and Yagami glared at her "get off my bar now!" he yelled shooing the angel mage away.

Alice walked down the path with no emotion plastered on her face she has been thinking about different things in a while like for example how could she consider Sting? an enemy? a friend? a crush?

she shook her head in utter bewilderment she had no time for guys! but still. The more time she spent with Sting (they hanged out almost everyday) she didn't stop to think, Sting was a player she knew about that and if he knew about her feelings he could take advantage of it which she'd rather not let it happen.

Victoria sat down at the café and ordered what she usually went here for but when she was about to take her mind off of things he saw Rogue sitting their in the same table where they first met

"R-Rogue-san.." she manage to say and this time Frosch wasn't their which made her even more nervous "I was worried about you..." he said and Victoria's gaze softened when she heard his voice, it may sound too cheesy but it was music to her ears. Rogue got ahold of her small slim hands and intertwined it with his

"Y-You were?" she laughed nervously

"about this morning I'm sorry I had to leave.." he said and her eyes widen at what he said "You were the one who brought me to that hotel and..and..." she said, Rogue didn't say anything and she jerked her hands away "How dare you Rogue-san!" she said clenching her fists

"Y-You were playing with my feelings!" she exclaimed standing up

"Victoria.." he said but Victoria slapped him

"I-I thought you were different...I know I'm weak but were you really going to stoop that low?" she exclaimed tears blurring her vision she ran away to her home crying letting it all out not minding the attention people were giving her.

Alice locked herself in her room at the same time.

'i knew it..' she thought to herself as she hugged her legs crying softly 'you were going back to her after all Sting..." she said she tried to stop but the hot tears prickling down her skin.

The two girls never cried harder than that night, Alice for some reason couldn't get why she was crying because of Sting since she held no feelings for the blonde dragon slayer while Victoria cried since she couldn't believe that she thought Rogue was the good guy but after all this time he would just stab her in the back.

Victoria walked back home she didn't liked drinking already and promised she would never drink without a girl company.

she suddenly bumped a guy who turned out to be Rogue, she looked away and when she was about to walk away Rogue stopped her "do you really have feelings for me?" he asked and Victoria didn't say anything but she looked down avoiding his gaze

"I didn't wanted you to kiss me, I feared that you were playing with my feelings like a toy..." Rogue continued but Victoria could not hold it any longer embraced Rogue very tight she sobbed a bit at his shirt "...please for just one minute...just let me do this..." she said softly, Rogue responded back by nuzzling his head on her neck and he gave it a light peck.

Alice watched the events unfold itself and she smiled, Victoria had the happy ending she always wished for... Alice thought.

Alice accepted the fact that she felt something for the certain blonde dragon slayer but decided she should just pay no mind to these 'unwanted' feelings since he was with the girl he loved the most and in time she'd find someone right for her.

"Drake let me take this s class mission" she said pointing at the paper

"Right away Alice-san take care..." he said

Alice smiled and left the guild for her job though she was sad that she might not see Sting more than a month she needed this to just get away from everything and find her own safe haven.

* * *

**Author:Alice finally found her feelings for the guy and Victoria and Rogue have mutual feelings for each other! Love is in the air minna!**

**Victoria:Leave some reviews!**


	14. I'm in love with my frenemy

**Author:Minna! gomene! I had writers block T-T huhu dreadful thing I know...**

**Disclaimer:Anyways Author-san does not own FT or your Oc's **

* * *

Sting ran to Titan Guild and kicked the doors open,his smile seemed wider now "Oh...Sting.." Yagami said disappointed was leaking all over his sentence,Yagami was waiting for Lily. She,Misaki,Kane,Elly,Ryuki and Iris went on to search for Tate and Draco who they haven't heard of in a month.

"Oh Yagami-san do you know where Alice went?" he asked and Yagami lit his cigarette "yeah.. she went on an S-Class mission last night..." He said puffing out the smoke.

Sting frowned, his best frenemy just left without telling him anything? he wanted to tell her that she and Minerva seemed to be doing even better than before but why would she even leave without saying anything to him?

He crossed his arms and started cursing under his breath, he looked like a walking baby who couldn't get any toys for christmas.

For some reason with Minerva he never felt as happy as he was with Alice no matter how many times Alice tried to 'accidentally' kill him, he shook his head.

he only taught of Alice as the best frenemy!

Victoria woke up in the arms of Rogue, they weren't officially a couple yet but they were getting their..they were let's say eighty percent on the dating thing.

Rogue silently groaned and turned to face Victoria his eyes still closed.

"Ohayo..." she said quietly kissing the shadow dragon slayer, she tried to remove herself from his grip but it seemed really tight "Rogue-san I have to prepare breakfast.." she said but that made his grip tighter, he buried his face on her neck inhaling her vanilla scent

Victoria shook her head "Rogue-san...Rogue-san..." she said poking him

"Fro is asking if your married..." That made Rogue woke up and Victoria laughing "No Fro were just dating, it's too soon to ask that question.." she said nervously and Rogue shook his head "I'm taking a shower.." he yawned avoiding the subject and getting rid of the awkward silence and Victoria smiled "I'll cook breakfast..." she said standing up.

The apartment door opened to reveal Sting who looked kinda disappointed and he saw Victoria which made his frown turn to a smile "Victoria do you know where Alice is?" he asked and Lector who just went out of bed raised an eyebrow when his partner said that

Victoria looked closer

"Why are you asking Sting-san?" she asked as she mixed the pancake mix "...I have to tell her something..." he said and Victoria shrug "she left on a mission that's all and she cut of all means of contacts..it seems to me she's in denial..." she said

"Denial?" his ears perked up

"Yeah you know when she can't accept that she's actually in love with a guy?" she said and Sting sat down at the counter "...she's in love?" he asked, he felt something weird in his gut.

He was jealous.

but why?

why should he be jealous when his got a girlfriend?

"You see Alice is the type of girl who thinks love will always be thrown in the trash...she thinks she can live without love Sting-san whoever that guy she's in love with I hope he does his best to change her point of views..." she said

"By the way why are you here?" Sting suddenly asked as he drank some water to freshen up.

"Oh Rogue and I are dating Sting-san.." Victoria said and he spat out the water to Lector "he didn't told me!?" he half yelled and Lector patted his partner in the back "he did Sing-kun but you weren't listening..."

Sting paled and a stupid "Oh..." escaped his mouth.

"Morning Sting.." he heard Rogue said fresh out from the shower, Victoria handed both of them a plate of pancakes with hash browns and bacon

"Wow thanks..." Sting said as he gobbled it up in five bites

"You sure eat fast..." Victoria said handing him a table napkin to wipe the crumbs on his mouth and he accepted it graciously "I have to go Victoria, I have to buy Frosch a cookie..." he said and as Sting heard the door closed he stared at Victoria washing their plates

"What is it Sting-san? I could feel your confused right now..." Victoria said

Sting was shocked, how'd she know that? "Don't worry I won't tell a soul why are you confused by the way?" she asked and Sting still didn't talk

"Sting-san don't tell me you fell for her..." Victoria said turning to him holding a plate filled with bubbles,Sting tensed "Fell for who?" he asked and she laughed

"Sting I'm like the goddess of love I know people's feelings no matter how much they deny it and you my friend are book in the shelf that's just waiting for someone to read you.." she said and she turned back to the sink to wash the bubbly plate

"I have a girlfrien-"

"Sting..." she said finally closing the sink and putting the clean plates aside and getting a clean towel to wipe "...Do you know what love does to a person?" she asked finally

"drives them crazy?"

She smiled and pointed at him "Exactly even though your the strongest man alive you will always bow down to love Sting-san love can make you do crazy things, things you thought you may never think of doing..." she said and she turned to wipe the wet plates.

"But if you say Love is the strongest thing on earth why haven't I bowed down to it yet?" Sting asked challenging her

"Because you haven't found the right person yet Sting-san trust me when that happens Sting-san you'll do things beyond that and sacrifice anything for that person..." she said

"then if I think I love-"

"Correction Sting-san you don't think of 'Love'..." she said putting air quotes "...you feel it...it makes you sort of rigid Sting-san either you accept it or decline it..simple as that.." she said putting down the last plate.

Sting walked quietly as his exceed babbled "...ing-kun...Sting-kun...STING-KUN!?" his exceed yelled which made him snap back to reality

"Yeah lector?" he said absent mindedly

"You should stop thinking about Minerva-Sama..." he said but Sting stopped walking.

Minerva.

She was the most beautiful person Sting saw.

She had nice black hair with a few red streaks.

Pale skin

and beautiful teal colored ey-

wait a moment.

That wasn't Minerva he was talking about! Minerva didn't have red streaks on her hair nor did she had pale skin and teal colored eyes!

He just described Alice...Alice his fucking frenemy!

Sting felt ashamed, he had a girlfriend and he was thinking of someone else! oh how shameful! This time he was so ashamed of himself that he turned pale

"Sting-kun don't tell me your thinking about transportation again..." Lector said, he wasn't helpful though since he mentioned that since he turned even more paler

"Your not helping.." he said and Lector frowned "Your thinking about the titan right?" he said and Sting's eyes widen " n-No..." he said quickly but the exceed ignored him and kept asking him.

In the same time somewhere around Fiore

Lily,Misaki,Kane,Elly,Ryuki and Iris were walking down the dirt path since they were kicked out of the train because Misaki almost burned half of it

"Misaki, Ryuki have you smelled anything?" Lily asked

Ryuki and Misaki shook their heads

Misaki touched the ground "It's like he disappeared..." she said "...even Draco's sent too..." Ryuki added

Ever since Elly arrived he talked a bit more than before which made the Titan guild celebrate for they never really heard Ryuki's voice.

"He can't be dead right?" Iris asked nervously

Kane shook his head "No we could still smell him but it's like he traveled into another world or his somewhere where we can't smell him..."

"We could check the sky.." Elly said suggesting

Kane and Iris looked at her weirdly "No wait...she's right if we can't smell him here we can pick the scent up..." Lily said

"Misaki and Kane search the sky we'll continue our our work down here..." Lily instructed and Kane nodded "But what if-"

"We've got Ryuki here anyways so don't worry.." Lily said and Kane carried Misaki up in the sky

"Alright guys...Draco what does your nose tell you?" Lily turned at the dragon slayer.

They walked aimlessly for hours while Misaki and Kane flew aimlessly too, what surprise Misaki and Kane most was that their was a faint scent of Draco,Kimi,Styles,and Tate like they past by from here.

Alice was walking down around town she looked tired, she was trying to find a Zeref instrument like deloria etc. but her luck wasn't very good, though she searched many times in the forests she couldn't find one.

Her mission was to hunt it down and kill it but the hunting down part might take some time.

* * *

**Author:My writers block effin sucks...forgive the crappy chapter. two more chapters and the story is officially ending...wait their is a sequel so it's not really officially ending...and I am still using the OC's on this story but they could pop out only sometimes since the main focus for the sequel will be the Five and the grand magic games arc...**

**Victoria:...**

**Author:so I will post the last two chapters maybe later since I found some inspiration when I was eating a while ago...haha! arigato gozaimas food! **

**Lily: oh and if you have plans for your characters please just enlist the name of your character and tell me the future...**

**Author:You sounded like a fortune teller...O.O**


	15. The disapperance

**Author:second to the last chapter..hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:this is for the second to the last and the last chapter, Author-san does not own FT or your OC's**

* * *

One week.

That's when Lily's team gave up and went back tot he guild, their guild master,It felt like he vanished the same went with Alice, Victoria called it 'denial' while Sting broke up again with Minerva since Minerva was cheating on Sting with the lightning god slayer.

All though Sting was quite happy that he had a good reason to break it off.

Minerva on the other hand did not gave up and cling into him like a baby while Victoria and Rogue were officially a couple.

Either of the guilds did not react which surprised them but it was better that way, Victoria was not also feeling sensed something strange with her scent but decided to shook it off.

It was one sunny day, Rogue and Sting left for a mission and they wouldn't be back till a month or so and Victoria was at the baby section, yes she was pregnant and No she did not tell Rogue she would wait till he came back.

She would have the baby wether Rogue liked it or not since she always wanted to have a kid but she never expected for it to be this early either way she was fine with held her stomach and smiled while patting it softly.

"I always wanted a girl but if your a boy Mommy still love's you..." she said smiling.

Alice hasn't went back and when Yagami asked about it Victoria laughed and said she was in course, Yagami wouldn't believe it. I mean the girl who was famous for being cold hearted falling in love?

Misaki laughed and said that if she did fell in love she'd bet the guy was so cool to make someone as cold hearted as Alice to fall for him.

While Lily snorted saying she did not expect that especially from Alice.

In the other part of Fiore Sting,Rogue and their exceeds were walking down the forest tracking down one of the dark guilds of Fiore. "Rogue you seem quiet..." Sting said and he face , Rogue was always quiet! Sting seemed to have gotten stupid.

Rogue thoughts were quiet deep that he hasn't even said anything to turned to his partner "I think Victoria's pregnant..." he said to his partner and Sting's eyes widen "did that-"

"No Sting she hasn't cheated on me..." he said

"So your like gonna be a dad..." Sting said, he couldn't imagine that..Rogue? a dad? "No offense man but I can't imagine you as one..." he sweat drop and Rogue shrug "Yeah that's why I'm asking you your opinion..." he said

"Look man that's not my kid so your on your own..." Sting said and he looked at the path and his eyes widen at what he saw.

Alice was walking down the dirt path kicking the rocks and her eyes stopped at a grave yard and her eyes soften as she saw it. She walked to the entrance and opened the large black gate and walked to a large Moseleum, it was made out of cement and their were carvings of Angels.

She woke up here four years ago, she was suppose to be dead..that's all she knew since after the ritual her memory was taken in the process.

Then her eyes she remembered it clearly their was a bit of a blurry picture that she was buried with something. A family heirloom. Some even called it the curse of the family if she remembered.

She ripped open the rock to reveal a locket.

Her eyes widen. She did not need to look for the instrument or release the monster.

Since she herself was the demon in that instrument.

Yagami walked down the bricked path, he puffed the smoke and he stared at the cloudy sky, the disapperance of Draco and Tate. he knew those stuff were connected, but Tate never kept anything from him. They've been the best of friends since their early teens. "Oi freak!" he turned to see Lily panting running to him.

"what happened?" he asked

"I've got bad news." she said sand she whispered something that only he could and his eyes widen at what she said.

he immediately dashed back to the guild.

Victoria cleaned the cuts and wounds of Draco. She frowned at his healer, named mary said he could be in a comatose state for a while. how long? they don't know.

Yagami opened the door and went near the bed "How is he?"

"He'll live...but we just have to wait till he wakes up." she said as she dipped the towel in a bowl and started wiping the blood again.

"Who could've done this? have you asked Styles and Kimi?" Yagami asked

"The only thing they said was that they were ambushed and taken..." Lily said

"No..I sense something on him...I sense...a demon..." he said touching his shoulder "... a powerful one..." he continued "...Your an angel maybe you know what the demons were..." Yagami said looking at Lily.

Lily crossed her arms "Their is one I know...but I don't even know if it's true or not..." she said and Yagami rolled his eyes "Fiction or not just tell us sometimes it can be real..." he yelled and Lily didn't bit back but sighed and leaned at the frame of the door.

"The book of zeref..." she stated simply.

"The what?" Yagami asked

"The book of zeref...you can make a human demons by that, Deloria or the monsters were created by that book...say a few chants, sacrifice a few things and their you have a demon or a monster...but as far as I know no one has seen it and it turned into an old legend." she said

"So I'm created by that book?" Yagami asked, maybe that's how he turned into one but who would even turn him into one?

Lily shook her head "Your already a demon by blood...someone in your family must've married the demon king but his powers must've appeared only to you..." she said

"How do you even know that?" He asked

"I'm an angel Frenz..I know wether your a real demon by birth or a human who was too stupid to turn himself into one...plus we angels can make the demons turn back to being humans..." she said

"So you can turn Yagami-san back to human?" Victoria asked and Lily shook her head "Sorry but his a pure breed, he wasn't created by Zeref...I can only do that to the ones created by his books with just a little chant or a simple touch the demon and it's powers will be gone for good and the next time the idiot try's to do it again he'll die since he has the angels blessing already..." she said

"But Yagami-san maybe the ones who did this were really demons maybe you can defeat them..I mean you rule hell right?" Victoria asked

Yagami shook his head "If they aren't by blood then I have no relation with them...but defeating would be a piece of cake since a fake and a real one aren't really much of the same." he said

Lily nodded "That's true but why would you sense a demon here?" she asked

"The only person I know who has a demon like magic is Mirajane but she's stuck in Tenroujima remember? and she uses take-over magic so that's not really demon magic..." Yagami said and in the minute of that Draco's eyes shot open and he started yelling...

"What in the effin world is happening!?" Lily yelled at Yagami and Victoria and the room was getting all windy.

Yagami stared at the two girls while holding him down "This was definitely a demon..." he said.

Sting and Rogue finished the mission after a few hours surprisingly it was a piece of cake since they were able to finish them in a few kicks and punches here and their and they didn't get it why they label it to be a hard mission.

Sting stopped in his tracks "Blood...a lot of it..." he said as he started following the scent they stopped at a bloody Tate, their eyes widen. That definitely was not the Tate they knew.

Instead of the white in the eyes it was black and yellow eyes in the middle.

He smirked wickedly and said in a echoey voice "welcome to hell..." he smirked and his hand ignited to fire and he charged to the twin dragon slayers.

Alice wiped her tears, she wasn't placed to death.

She was suppose to be happy but was she really that demon in the locket? The mayor said she wasn't the one but was she really suppose to believe that? was she really just one of the pawns of Zeref? she should've been dead years ago.

That's all she knew but she should've been dead! She's cheating the cycle of life for goodness sake!

But it seems like fate had something else planned for her.


	16. This means War

Author:ending T-T huhu I hope you like it but please don't kill me if you hate it...

* * *

It was a rainy and stormy day. The Titan guild wasn't it's noisy place, everyone was quiet nobody drank or sang merry songs.

It sounded like a funeral in their, some members were out on quests and some just hang around. Drake sighed "yagami any news yet on Tate?" and Yagami shook his head. Victoria was just sitting down quietly comforting Kimi since she was blaming herself for what happened to Draco.

Alice was having a serious conversation with Styles.

Elly and Ryuki was up in the infirmary watching a comatose Draco, they had to put him back since the pain seemed worse.

Iris,Kane, and Misaki was looking for a mission to distract themselves from the weird aura hanging around the room

Lily was alone by the side drinking wine and playing with it.

"I smell him..." Misaki said, her nose sniffing the air a bit. Everyone in the guild heard it and stood up running to the exit and their stood Sting and Rogue with a bloody Tate.

Victoria covered her mouth shock to see them.

Misa was the one most affected with it since she cried the minute Misaki said that she smelled Tate.

"Were sorry he just..." Sting tried reasoning, Alice stepped up "You could've helped him..." she said

"he was attacking us...we.."

"You could've helped him!" Alice yelled again cutting him off

Yagami stepped up "she's right Sting..Rogue...It's best for you to leave now..." he said as calm as he could for a second Sting didn't want to leave but Rogue had to do it, he gave one last look at Victoria who couldn't even look at him in the eye anymore.

Victoria held her stomach "It's just you and me dear..." she said quietly with one last glance of Rogue's vanishing shadow.

Yagami sighed as he hugged his dead best friend saying sorry that he should've been their, he should've helped him.

They picked up his dead body and Drake volunteered to clean it and prepare it for the funeral, Yagami sighed "we'll have no Master for a while..." he said sighing running his hands through his hair "...we'll have to move back to the other town then..It'll be more peaceful..." Lily said, nobody argued and just sat down.

In the entrance of town a man with mixture of black and white on his hair, he looked sort of mad but the reason why he was here was because of Ryuki.

Twenty years ago he wanted Ryuki to kill every last Callista but he seemed to fail the task and nobody should escape his wrath..NOBODY!

He smirked as he patted his pocket that held a few lacrimas in it "revenge is sweet..." he said.

Back in the Titan guild Ryuki was talking to Yagami about who should be the next master until then the rain fell harder and the giant doors open to reveal the same man that Ryuki saw twenty years ago.

The familiar black and white hair and the mad glint in his eyes,Elly blinked that look that Ryuki gave that man

"You..." he growled

he gave a little smirk "ah so this is the last Callista..." he said pointing at Elly, this time Elly stood up "How do you know me?" she asked studying the man to see if he was familiar but sadly no she did not recognize him.

"Why you should know I'm the greatest Lacrima manipulator in the world!" he exclaimed and he smiled madly like a mad hatter "...and the one who killed your family..." he said and Elly's mood changed "You..." she growled clenching her fists.

As she was about to throw an attack Ryuki yelled saying she shouldn't carelessly attack him while he just stood their smirking and he threw lacrima at her.

She braced herself for the pain but none came and when she opened her eyes stood Ryuki a big hole in the middle of his chest,Elly's eyes widen "R-Ryuki..." she said stuttering and the man laughed "piety-" but before he could finish his sentence Yagami got him by the throat and smashed his head on the ground

"Your going to hell for that and I'll personally escort you their..." he growled and the minute he said that the ground cracked open and their stood the big fiery gates of hell "I'll be back in a minute Victoria, her..." he said and the gates of hell opened.

Elly wouldn't moved away from the body, Ryuki smiled at her denseness "your heavy.." he said, his voice quivering "B-Baka!" she said crying "-why did you have to do that?" she said crying more "...I killed your family remember? it's just a little thing I did to pay you back..." he said "but it wasn't you! it wasn't you Ryuki! I know you!" she said and he laughed softly, Time stopped for both of them

"I guess it's goodbye huh?I'll see Tate and my brother by then..." he said and Elly cried even more "R-Ryu-" but before she could finish saying his name his eyes shot tight. Lily sat across him and touched his fore head and shook her head to Victoria.

Victoria patted her back as she cried on him "we have to move him..." Lily said but she did not move "Elly..." Victoria said but again she did not move and Misaki and Alice had to awkwardly move her away from the body, Elly whispered one last good bye and a soft I love you.

Titan Guild lost two people that day. Two good friends and good leaders.

But they had to move on since no matter how much you weep for them they won't rise back from the dead.

they learned a lot from those two and they will remain in their hearts...Forever.

_** The End**_

* * *

**Author-san: So umm thanks for sticking till the end...Though their will be a sequel and I'm sorry but Tate is dead...I love his character though... erm anyone wants a future for their OC? and Ryuki is dead too... T-T death...huhu even Elly wants to kill me right now! **

**Anyways the sequel shall be published tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or tonight...thank you for reading and hope to see you again in the next story:)**


End file.
